Les Héritiers
by Lithavien
Summary: Galbatorix a gagné. Vingt ans après la bataille d'Urû'baen où se sont achevés les rêves des Vardens, le souverain continue de modeler l'Alagaësia selon ses désirs. Seuls les elfes continuent de s'opposer au monarque mais la nouvelle génération de dragonniers croît sous sa férule après que les œufs aient été récupérés dans la défaite. Hanté par son échec, Eragon est parti...
1. Prologue : L'ombre d'un dragonnier

Prologue : L'ombre d'un dragonnier

L'air était à la fois incroyablement froid et sec dans cette partie reculée du monde. Entre ses mains dansaient les flammes du feu virevoltant que le jeune homme venait d'allumer dans un murmure. Ces dernières palpitaient au rythme du souffle intermittent tandis que leur éclat aurait eu de quoi intriguer quiconque prêtant attention à leur présence. Loin des robes chaudes aux teintes orangées, dorées ou pourpres, elles scintillaient d'un pâle éclat de topaze assombri, leur chaleur ne s'en trouvant paradoxalement que renforcer. Toutefois, leur créateur appréciait autant la sensation de réconfort créée par leur proximité que la froide discrétion dont elles savaient faire preuve, bien loin de la flamboyance inutile de leurs cousines magenta.

Dans leur lumière se découpait son visage tandis qu'il avait exceptionnellement laissé ses cheveux dégager à l'air libre, leurs longues courbes cascadant autour de son visage et sur sa nuque. Il les avait négligés depuis quelques temps et leur taille n'allait que croissant, l'obligeant régulièrement à les nouer afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop gênants. Il avait toutefois découvert le plaisir voluptueux de sentir le vent passer entre ses mèches alors qu'il volait librement au-dessus de terre et mer. De plus, ils avaient l'avantage de pouvoir l'aider à dissimuler ses traits quand il ne disposait pas de son fidèle capuchon.

Se cacher était devenu une seconde nature pour lui. La malédiction de ne pas vieillir était parfois un lourd fardeau à porter sur ses épaules. Vingt ans était une longue durée pour n'importe quel humain à peine une goutte d'éternité pour un elfe, et il n'était aucun des deux. Ses traits étaient trop grossiers pour en faire un membre du beau peuple, notamment au niveau de sa mâchoire trop carrée, de sa barbe qui ornait son visage, de son nez trop long, de ses épaules trop carrées. Pourtant, il était également trop beau pour n'être qu'un homme ordinaire. Ses yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux étaient plissés en amande, ses oreilles pointues et fines, ses pommettes élevées, affinées, lui donnant un aspect fier et hautain. Son apparence suffisait à le résumer, mélange de races, à la croisée de toutes et n'appartenant à aucune. La tragédie de son existence résumée en un simple corps.

Elle le lassait grandement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en préoccuper. Il s'était modifié autant que faire ce peu sans avoir à recourir à la magie afin de ne pas se renier complètement. Il aurait pu se remodeler complètement s'il l'avait souhaité mais, pour une obscure et risible raison, il ne tenait pas à s'absoudre complètement de ses fautes. Se modifier superficiellement ne changerait pas sa nature profonde. Il n'était pas tombé assez bas pour avoir oublié cette leçon.

Machinalement, il ôta le gant qu'il portait à sa main droite et observa les cicatrices qui l'ornaient depuis plus de deux décennies. La plus ancienne avait longtemps été ce qui l'avait défini. Argetlam. Sa gedwëy ignasia, dont l'apparence terne trahissait ce qu'il était devenu. Puis, juste en dessous, la marque fibreuse que lui avait laissé la cruelle épée du roi lors de leur dernière et unique rencontre. Il avait tenté de lui ôter son statut d'un geste et n'avait réussi qu'à lui entailler le poignet. Cependant, tout ceci n'était qu'un symbolisme inachevé, tout comme il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été.

Un dragonnier de nom à défaut d'être digne de son titre.

Mais le seul entièrement libre à travers toute l'Alagaësia. Bien que le prix à payer fut particulièrement élevé.

_Petit homme, ils ne sont plus très loin._

La voix profonde de Saphira venait de résonner dans son esprit tandis qu'il venait de lever la tête afin de l'apercevoir revenir de la chasse. L'obscurité était presque complète alors que le soleil venait de basculer de l'autre côté du monde, les privant pour quelques heures de sa douce luminosité. Les nuages épars voletaient tranquillement dans l'immensité étoilé, masquant comme des enfants moqueurs les constellations avec leurs corps brumeux. Parmi eux, son ombre se reflétant sur la vaste mer noire tanguant soixante pas en dessous du promontoire où se trouvait son dragonnier, la dracène filait comme une comète incandescente s'apprêtant à heurter le sol.

D'abord à peine plus grosse qu'une étoile attachée sur la vaste toile ténébreuse, elle fut rapidement l'astre volant le plus énorme visible depuis le point de vue du jeune homme. Et elle grossissait encore, amputant le paysage avec son corps massif, s'approchant vivement, comme si une colline s'était pourvue d'ailes et fondait sur sa proie comme un faucon en piqué. Magnifique dans son armure d'écailles saphir, elle étendit ses membranes de cuir afin de freiner son approche et ne pas se montrer trop brusque dans son atterrissage. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, l'être lié à son esprit la scruta dans toute sa splendeur quelques secondes de plus, observant avec un frisson sa puissante mâchoire où se trouvaient ses immenses crocs d'ivoire, regardant avec admiration la beauté de ses formes, de sa tête anguleuse en passant par son corps tout en muscles et en rondeur avant de finir sur la finesse de sa queue. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi haute, jamais elle n'avait été aussi terrible, jamais elle n'avait été aussi grandiose.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne put poursuivre plus longtemps son louvoiement alors que la situation nécessitait une réaction rapide. D'un mot, il éteignit les flammes de son campement, s'empara de son sac où il fourra les quelques affaires qu'il avait déballé puis se saisit de son épée d'une main aguerrie. Quelques secondes lui avaient été nécessaires pour accomplir tout cela il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Saphira pour qu'elle se pose sur la falaise où ils avaient décidé de faire halte.

_Arya ? _demanda-t-il simplement.

Le dragon femelle lui répondit par une sensation de douleur aiguë et de culpabilité bien compréhensibles. Sautant avec élégance sur le creux de son cou, le dragonnier ne put s'empêcher d'étendre son esprit dans toutes les directions afin d'en avoir le cœur net, même s'il savait dans quel danger il se mettait. Rapidement, il sentit le contact de quelques caravanes assoupies, de marins en vogue pour leur prochaine destination, de fermiers qui s'apprêtaient à achever leur longue journée de labeur. Une seconde supplémentaire et il fut saisi d'un frisson. Aussitôt, il se rétracta comme un enfant venant de toucher pour la première fois un âtre de cheminée brûlant.

_Eragon…_

La supplique fit passer un désagréable frisson le long de son échine alors qu'il bardait son esprit de puissantes protections. Le calme devait revenir dans son esprit. Comment, après toutes ces années, parvenait-elle encore à l'atteindre aussi aisément ? La méditation l'aidait à se contrôler mais il sentait encore ses émotions bouillonner dans ses veines en ébullition. Comment un simple contact avait réussi à la perturber ainsi ? L'amour était une drogue, une foutue drogue. Il n'avait plus loisir de s'y adonner.

_Eragon…_

Cette parole avait la douceur et la chaleur de la compréhension. Seule Saphira avait désormais accès à son esprit et elle seule savait y remettre de l'ordre quand il se trouvait ainsi chamboulé. La paix n'était pas revenue dans son cœur mais, comme un seau d'eau sur un début d'incendie, la dracène avait su calmer son angoisse naissante.

_Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure, _indiqua-t-il_. Mais son dragon ne pourra pas aller plus loin, il est affamé. Nous aurons remis une longue distance entre nous si vous voyageons toute la nuit._

_\- Dis donc adieu aux Falaises d'Estremir dans ce cas, _lui rétorqua simplement sa partenaire tout en prenant son essor d'un coup de patte_._

Quel dommage, ils avaient tellement repoussé le moment où ils viendraient contempler l'océan depuis ce point de vue unique. La nuit ne rendait pas justice à la sauvage beauté de ces pics calcaires d'une blancheur d'albâtre dont le sommet nacré d'herbe sauvage et d'humus sombre et il n'avait pu arriver que tard, espérant pouvoir s'y ressourcer quelques jours avant leur prochain voyage. Il leur faudrait revenir, Eragon ne pouvait envisager voir son existence s'achever sans avoir pu les admirer de plus près.

Néanmoins, pour cette nuit-là, il leur faudrait filer comme des voleurs en direction des ternes plaines arides du continent. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être aussi monotones que les paysages qu'ils devraient traverser. Le seul élément positif dans cette contrariété était qu'ils arriveraient plus tôt que prévu à Arnacastra. Serait-il possible d'aller trouver une ville encore plus méridionale ensuite ? Seul l'avenir le leur dirait.

_Ils continueront, petit homme. S'ils sont venus jusqu'ici, ils ne failliront pas._

Saphira avait laissé transpirer toute sa mélancolie tandis qu'elle s'exprimait. Remettant son capuchon par-dessus ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage comme pour se protéger vainement de ses blessures intérieures, Eragon acquiesça mentalement. Vingt ans n'était que poussière dans une vie d'elfe et la princesse savait être particulièrement têtue. Elle poursuivrait sa quête aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait et elle parviendrait à son but, il ne fallait pas en douter

Aussi, ce fut d'une voix lasse que le jeune homme ajouta :

_Je le sais, ma belle. Mais notre décision a été prise il y a longtemps désormais. Nous ne reviendrons pas. Et cela, Arya ne le comprendra pas. Alors, même si c'est futile, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne nous attrapent pas, cela repousse le moment où je la décevrai une dernière fois. Et cela reporte tout autant le moment de sa mort. Voilà l'un des derniers sens donné à ma vie. Fuir comme un gibier afin de faire en sorte que la femme la plus chère à mon cœur n'aille pas se jeter sur son bûcher._

_\- Nous pourrions tout aussi bien faire un autre choix, _rétorqua Saphira en basculant sa tête afin de jeter un coup d'œil étincelant en direction de son dragonnier.

_\- Mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé, _répliqua Eragon. _Quel sens donné à tout cela si nous n'obtenons pas de réponses ? Si jamais nous en trouvons une un jour…_

La dracène s'ébroua face à cette dernière remarqua mais préféra ne rien ajouter. L'espoir demeurait dans le cœur du jeune homme mais il était chétif comme un nouveau-né, en proie aux doutes étouffants et à leurs serres gluantes. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il demeure toujours vivace était déjà une victoire suffisante pour Saphira. Le reste, les regrets, les plaies ouvertes, les reproches du monde, les remords sur les décisions qu'ils avaient prises, ils savaient qu'ils auraient à leur faire face.

Arya ne serait que la moindre de leur épreuve quand ce jour viendrait.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le gouverneur estropié

Chapitre 1 : Le gouverneur estropié

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Murtagh avait toujours été fasciné par les grands espaces et le parfum de liberté qui se dégageait des riches étendues sauvages et indomptables. Manifestations d'une indépendance qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, leurs attraits attiraient invariablement son regard quand elles les ébrouaient avec grâce et volupté.

Aussi n'était-ce pas surprenant que le jeune dragonnier, quand son suzerain lui avait offert le choix concernant son avenir après sa victoire écrasante d'Urû'baen, avait jeté son dévolu sur la ville la plus éloignée du centre du royaume, à la conjonction entre l'immensité aquatique et les secs landes du désert méridional. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, le jeune homme ne souhaitait plus que trouver un havre de paix où il pourrait passer le reste de son interminable existence à panser ses plaies à vif.

Reavstone ne possédait certainement pas la grandeur grandiloquente de la capitale, ni l'exotisme joliesse d'Aberon, encore moins la douceur embrumée de Teirm. Tout en pierre et calcaire, agrippée au sommet de précipice brun et noirâtre, entourée d'espace aride où seules deux rivières serpentaient jusqu'à se jeter dans la mer turquoise, la cité était rugueuse, acariâtre et sèche. Habituée depuis des décennies à devoir se contenter de peu pour survivre, ses habitants étaient à l'image de leurs constructions, anguleuses, rigides mais dotées d'un certain charme avec leur teinte crème tirant sur le blanc, leurs toits d'ardoise vertes que l'on ne trouvait qu'à proximité et leur disposition, de part et d'autre de l'unique chemin qui serpentait entre la base et le point culminant. Leur clarté tranchait avec le sol sombre et ardent, vestige laissé par les nombreuses éruptions volcaniques ayant émaillé la région. Les géants coléreux n'étaient plus entrés en crise depuis des millénaires désormais mais ils demeuraient trois gueules béantes émergeant des eaux où ils refroidissaient leurs tempétueuses pulsions pour rappeler leur éternel présence.

Perché sur la tête du plus grand des trois, Murtagh observait d'un œil critique les nuages s'amonceler, prémices des futurs orages à venir. Ils feraient grand bien la valse des cumulonimbus n'avait que trop tardé cette année. Malgré la fertilité des sols volcaniques entourant sa ville, le manque d'eau avait toujours été une source de préoccupation dans la région. Thays et Refu, les deux cours d'eau nés du lac Tyui, situé à vingt milles au Nord, ne pouvaient suffire à alimenter la production alimentaire de l'ensemble des âmes de la cité et de ses environs, notamment au plus fort de la saison sèche. Les précipitations étaient indispensables à l'équilibre de la péninsule, de même que l'ingéniosité avec laquelle Murtagh avait fait redessiner les canaux d'irrigation des champs alentours. Sa plus grande réussite, celle qui lui avait indéniablement attiré le respect de ses sujets. Après de nombreuses années de suspicion et de malversations, cet apaisement général n'en avait été que salvateur.

Dans une langue d'eau fabuleuse, Thorn émergea soudain à la droite du trentenaire, envoyant des éclaboussures sur des dizaines de pieds à la ronde tandis qu'il rétablissait son équilibre en étirant ses longues membranes magenta. Son corps était si large qu'il masquait entièrement Don Aprio, le plus petit des cratères et le plus proche des côtes, et, qu'en se posant délicatement sur Don Etiro, celui où Murtagh l'attendait, il en occupait la moitié de la surface, faisant crisser entre ses serres les fragiles éléments basaltiques qu'il réduisait en morceaux. Les gouttelettes serpentant entre ses écailles faisaient luire de milles éclats scintillants sa carapace rubis, réhaussant un peu plus sa sculpturale beauté. Cette dernière n'était entachée qu'en un seul endroit, au sommet de son épaule gauche où un béant cratère de chair et de tissu mal cicatrisé apparaissait telle une tâche informe, vestige de la fureur du combat final contre Eragon dans la salle du trône.

_Jeune maître, nous ne devrions plus trop nous attarder, _indiqua le dragon écarlate avec son imposante voix gutturale. _Il sera là avec le coucher du soleil._

_\- Et le temps que je revêtisse des habits corrects, l'après-midi aura déjà filé, _rétorqua avec malice son dragonnier.

Thorn lui renvoya une foule d'images reflétant tout à la fois son amusement et sa gêne. Avec un sourire pincé, Murtagh lui envoya une onde apaisante tout en saisissant la fidèle canne qui l'accompagnait depuis près de deux décennies. S'appuyant sur le bâton noueux de bois rude, il parvint à se hisser sur ses jambes malgré l'instabilité des roches sous ses pieds, maugréant dans sa barbe hirsute contre cette maudite jambe droite qui refusait de répondre correctement.

Son dragon n'avait pas été le seul à payer un lourd tribut des ultimes affrontements au cœur de la capitale en ruine. Il fallait convenir qu'Eragon avait été un adversaire de haut standing, infiniment plus que le vieil Oromis et malgré leur expérience conjointe avec Glaedr. Cependant, l'elfe et son dragon avaient été seuls et son demi-frère, entouré par ses Eldunari, possédait de fait un avantage de taille. Insuffisant pour vaincre le roi mais suffisamment important pour mettre Murtagh au pas dans les rues de la capitale. Pourtant, il avait été vaincu, Galbatorix se chargeant de sauver son disciple et d'anéantir la menace pesant sur son royaume.

De la suite, le jeune homme ne se souvenait plus de rien et seuls les témoins lui avaient permis de reconstituer la scène. Dans quel désespoir fou avait donc été plongé les Eldunari de son frère pour prendre une décision aussi téméraire ? Dans tous les cas, le résultat avait été spectaculaire mais inefficace à atteindre son objectif ultime.

La moitié de la cité avait été réduite en ruines quand ils s'étaient conjointement détruits en une explosion magique d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Combien de dizaine de milliers de combattants avaient été réduits en cendres à cause de cette seule décision ? Combien de vies avaient été brisés par la volonté de quelques-uns ? Aucun compte fiable n'avait pu être établi mais les quelques estimations suffisaient à donner le vertige.

Il était plus simple de compter ce qui restait encore debout dans les suites de ces funestes moments. Bien peu, certes, mais l'essentiel, certainement. Car Galbatorix avait survécu, au prix de bon nombre de ses Eldunari, de l'intégrité de Shruikan et d'une partie de son propre corps. Sa protection s'était révélée suffisamment puissante pour protéger également son jeune disciple mais ce dernier n'en était pas sorti indemne. Et, côté adverse, Eragon avait survécu, parvenant à s'enfuir avec Saphira. Le reste de la coalition n'avait pas eu cette chance, en dehors de quelques centaines de survivants.

Se traînant tant bien que mal d'un pas boiteux, Murtagh sentit une vague de souffrance l'envahir et il dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Epongeant la sueur causée par l'effort et la chaleur de l'après-midi qui coulait sur son front, il ne put s'empêcher de maugréer contre les esprits malades responsables de sa déchéance. La vague magique de l'explosion l'avait brûlé si profondément que l'ensemble de son flanc droit et une large partie de son dos n'avait jamais pu être pleinement restauré. Malgré les soins optimaux qu'il avait reçus, il existait des blessures que rien ne pouvait plus soigner une fois inscrite dans la chair. Aussi devait-il poursuivre son existence affligée de tourments quotidiens, certes supportables, mais dont il aurait bien fait abstinence.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez lambiné, Murtagh cessa sa marche lente et, d'un simple « Risa », se hissa jusqu'au creux du cou de Thorn, lequel ne s'attarda pas plus avant de prendre son essor. Soufflant à cause de la vague de douleur qui submergea son échine, son dragonnier courba la tête, les larmes aux yeux, avant de pouvoir se redresser péniblement. Les décollages et les atterrissages lui étaient devenus presque insupportables mais ils étaient contrebalancés par l'ivresse du vol, lequel lui permettait de retrouver une liberté de mouvement salvatrice. Aussi, pour rien au monde, le dragonnier ne renoncerait au vol, d'autant plus qu'il était le mode de transport le plus pratique qui lui restait, lui qui ne pouvait plus monter un équidé sans subir de malaises à cause de la douleur.

Alors que celle-ci refluait, il se dirigea sa main vers l'un de sacs pendant à la selle du dragon dans lequel il put entrer en contact avec le joyau qui y était dissimulé. D'un blanc nacré, le cœur des cœurs d'Alyota n'était pas le plus gros qui lui avait été confié mais sa splendeur blafarde l'avait toujours fasciné. Encore jeune quand elle était morte, la dracène souffrait de ne plus pouvoir voler et demandait souvent à pouvoir le vivre par procuration, ce que ses protecteurs tâchaient de lui procurer régulièrement. Tout autre était Demor, l'Eldunari brun, plus volumineux et terne, qui, tourné vers la méditation et la spiritualité, n'aimait rien tant que le silence, le calme et la paix. Aussi, Murtagh le laissait longuement dans sa salle, ne le dérangeant que pour recevoir des conseils ou récupérer le cœur d'Alyota. Il n'avait plus qu'eux depuis la bataille d'Urû'baen, il convenait qu'il prenne soin d'eux avec toute l'attention que ces êtres vénérables méritaient.

_Vous avez apprécié la sortie, Dame Alyota ? _demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

_\- C'était trop court, jeune maître, _lui répondit la voix profonde du dragon femelle. _Je comprends néanmoins pourquoi je devrais m'en contenter aujourd'hui._

_\- Thorn devrait pouvoir voler avec vous demain également, _indiqua Murtagh avec une certaine déférence. _Ses obligations ne devraient pas s'étendre au-delà de ce soir._

_\- Demain ou dans deux jours, cela n'a que peu d'importance désormais tant que cela vient, _lui répondit l'esprit avant de se replier en son sein.

Ôtant sa main, le jeune dragonnier sentit l'esprit de son dragon approuver ses paroles et s'en sentit quelque peu ragaillardi. Puis, il détacha son attention du voyage, profitant de l'instant ensoleillé pour balader son regard sur le panorama qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Néanmoins, Thorn était rapide et la distance à parcourir courte pour un être de sa taille. En quelques minutes seulement, il survolait de nouveau la terre ferme, se posant avec autant de délicatesse qu'il lui était possible afin de ménager son dragonnier. Malgré les nausées qui le prirent, son compagnon lui en fut gré, se laissant porter par sa magie jusqu'à l'entrée de son domaine où il eut la surprise de se voir accueilli en grande pompe.

A cause de son handicap, depuis sa nomination en tant que gouverneur des terres à l'extrême Sud de ce qui avait autrefois été le Surda et qui était désormais dénommé le Méridion, Murtagh n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voyager dans les autres territoires du royaume. Aussi avait-il décidé de se bâtir une demeure où il puisse séjourner en paix pour le reste de son existence, juché un demi-mille au-dessus de la cité dont il était responsable afin de ne pas en être trop éloigné en cas de problèmes majeurs à régler mais suffisamment pour ne pas effrayer inutilement les animaux lors des allées et venues de Thorn.

La bâtisse, la plus grande et la plus étendue des environs, était toutefois d'une étonnante humilité en sachant qu'elle abritait le second personnage du royaume. Tout en rondeur, elle abritait une dizaine de pièces dont la plus spacieuse était sans nulle doute la salle de réception du gouverneur tandis que la plus discrète demeurait son cabinet d'aisance. Son aménagement n'avait rien d'ostentatoire, les meubles se voulaient fonctionnels et les quelques éléments décoratifs étaient plus présents pour égayer les murs sombres de touches de couleur que pour exposer une richesse démesurée. Beaucoup auraient qualifié les lieux de spartiate mais Murtagh aimait cet apparat dénué de superflu. Il allait vivre trop longtemps pour s'attacher à des objets aussi éphémères.

Le seul caprice qu'il s'était autorisé concernait sa salle de relaxation. Beaucoup de sources chaudes se trouvaient à proximité de Reavstone, et leur usage était associé à une meilleure santé, une respiration facilitée et une cicatrisation plus rapide des blessures. Quels que soient les réels bienfaits de ces eaux, elles avaient toutefois attiré l'attention du dragonnier qui, après un premier bain en leur sein, avait vu ses douleurs refluer pour quelques heures, sans doute grâce à la relaxation sur les tissus et les muscles de la chaleur environnante. Voyant ce bénéfice comme un miracle, il avait donc fait émerger grâce à sa magie une nouvelle source pour son usage personnel et agrandit son domaine spécialement à cet effet. Il ne se passait pas trois jours consécutifs sans qu'il n'aille s'y ressourcer.

Pour le reste, Murtagh avait longtemps vécu comme un quasi-ermite, à l'écart de la cité, ne croisant que des habitants que lors de ses obligations en ville et lorsqu'ils lui apportaient les vivres dont il avait besoin. Le procédé avait été mise en place pour épargner à Murtagh des déplacements coûteux en énergie et le jeune homme ne s'était guère battu pour les défaire. Il s'agissait d'un luxe appréciable à bien des égards et, comme il avait agréé ce fonctionnement, il avait refusé toute autre aide. Sa magie lui permettait de vivre sans guère d'efforts, et il savait de longue date cuisiner, ayant dû apprendre à survivre dès ses plus jeunes années.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse de ne plus jamais s'attacher à un autre humain. Cela n'aurait été que s'exposer à des souffrances inutiles et inéluctables car les hommes étaient aussi fragiles qu'une fleur au printemps et il était destiné à être un chêne centenaire. Néanmoins, sa résolution adolescente s'était vite fourvoyée face à la réalité. Car vivre impliquait d'interagir avec ses semblables et, bien qu'il soit parfaitement entraîné, de réagir en fonction de leurs actions. De fait, quoi qu'il décide, Murtagh ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des émotions. Colère, calme, panique, angoisse, joie, tristesse, anxiété, allégresse, déchirement, le tout s'enchaînant sans discontinuer. Avec la douceur de son existence sur les bords de Reavstone, le jeune homme avait fini par accepter cet état de fait tandis que la balance des sentiments positifs et négatifs s'était peu à peu équilibrée, chassant la morne grisaille enveloppant sa jeunesse.

Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté de s'engager dans une relation durable avec la personne qui vint lui offrir son bras tandis qu'il franchissait le pas de sa porte. Pourtant, après le trouble causé par Nasuada, il avait craint de ne jamais plus pouvoir offrir sa confiance de cette manière. Avait-il aimé la jeune femme à la peau ébène qui était devenue l'une de ses plus mortelles ennemies ? Il ne pouvait l'affirmer leurs rapports avaient été trop brefs et teintés d'une ambiguïté belliqueuse certainement incompatible avec un amour sincère. Mais il avait apprécié la meneuse rebelle, il ne saurait le nier. Aussi, après sa mort terrible pendant la bataille d'Urû'baen, il s'était résolu à ne plus connaître un tel émoi de longue date.

C'était sous-estimé la capacité des années à calmer les maux et à apaiser les blessures. Une décennie avait été nécessaire mais, peu à peu, sa douleur sentimentale s'était calmée et le dragonnier était parvenu à s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde. Puis, il avait rencontré celle qui allait partager une partie de sa vie et s'était laissé tenter par cette aventure.

Il n'était toutefois pas tombé amoureux au premier coup d'œil. Celle qui était fille de marchand l'avait rencontré dans le cadre de ses fonctions officiels quand elle était venue avec son géniteur présenter le projet de route maritime que ce dernier avait en tête. L'idée avait plu à Murtagh et Daciana était restée dans la ville pour servir d'intermédiaire dans leurs échanges, son père ne pouvant rester très longtemps à Reavstone. Elle n'en était plus repartie, à de très rares exceptions, comme l'enterrement de ses parents, tous deux décédés dans un naufrage près de Teirm, leurs corps ayant heureusement pu être retrouvés. Et, par amour pour Murtagh, elle avait accepté de venir partager son logis.

Daciana était belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux sombres dont la profondeur n'avait d'égal que sa culture. Sa peau bronzée paraissait briller au soleil, réhaussée par les nombreuses crèmes que la jeune femme se passait sur le corps afin de l'embaumer et de la protéger. Son sourire était fin et malicieux, son port altier, sa taille fine, ses mouvements harmonieux. Elle avait toutefois, malgré la richesse de ses origines, su conserver une part de simplicité dans sa tenue, notamment dans ses vêtements et le peu de bijoux qu'elle portait. Chacun d'eux avait un sens profond pour elle, entre la bague offerte par Murtagh pour le premier anniversaire de leur relation jusqu'au collier donné par sa mère à sa majorité, et cette envie de ne pas s'encombrer d'éléments inutiles faisait partie de ce qui avait séduit le dragonnier.

Néanmoins, plus encore que son apparence, c'était avec son esprit que la jeune femme était parvenue à séduire l'irascible et secret gouverneur. Lui permettant au passage une mutation plus que salutaire. Qui serait resté de marbre devant son espièglerie ? Qui n'aurait pas souri devant la légèreté de son humour ? Qui n'aurait pas frissonné devant sa causticité ? Elle avait réussi à intéresser Murtagh, puis à lui plaire jusqu'à la passion ne vienne embraser son âme. Ils ne s'étaient plus séparés depuis.

Ce qu'elle trouvait au dragonnier servile de Galbatorix, chef de file de la nouvelle génération, était un mystère autrement plus épais. Infirme, haï pour une bonne partie du peuple, cynique, Murtagh avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'atouts pour la séduire. Pourtant, elle était passée au-delà des préjugés, acceptant son humeur souvent massacrante et ses sautes d'humeur. Jamais elle ne lui avait demandé un quelconque avantage. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais cherché à profiter de sa position, comme si simplement se lier au jeune homme lui suffisait. Et, les mois passant, les souvenirs s'accumulant, le dragonnier avait fini par croire à une véritable rédemption. Il ne saurait jamais rendre suffisamment grâce à sa femme bien-aimée pour ce qu'elle avait reconstruit dans son âme.

« Tu comptes te délasser, mon cher ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le vestibule où Murtagh guida sa cape jusqu'à son perchoir.

\- Je ne vais avoir que quelques minutes donc je compte bien en profiter, répondit le gouverneur, claudiquant en direction de la salle.

\- Accepterais-tu une invitée dans ton bain ? sourit Daciana, espiègle.

\- J'allais justement quémander un massage, agréa Murtagh avec un sourire.

\- Thorn a dû être particulièrement brutal avec toi pour qu'une sortie aussi courte ne t'endolorisse ainsi. A moins que tu ne deviennes plus fragile avec le temps, contra sa femme en imitant sa moue joueuse. »

_Elle a de la répartie, _grinça le dragon rubis, transmettant son amusement sans vergogne.

\- _Tu nous laisses cinq minutes, _rétorqua le jeune homme, effarouché. _J'ai une réputation mise à mal à sauver._

Fidèle à ce qu'il avait indiqué, Murtagh ne put se permettre de profiter de sa douce compagnie qu'un petit quart d'heure avant de s'extirper de l'eau chaude. Daciana, à demi immergée, s'amusait à le tenter tandis qu'il revêtait ses habits d'apparat avec maladresse, réajustant le tout de quelques sorts afin d'être présentable. L'esprit de son visiteur venait de se présenter, annonçant sa venue très prochaine, quand il sortit de la pièce, promettant simplement une tendre vengeance à la dévergondée dès que ses obligations ne lui pèseraient plus sur les épaules.

Thorn était prêt, allongé dans le champ prévu à cet effet à côté du domaine, quand le dragonnier le rejoignit de son pas boîtant. La silhouette massive se détachait déjà sur l'horizon, se découpant comme une ombre mouvante sur le cadre nuancé d'orangé clairsemé de nuages gris en train de s'amonceler. Rapidement, elle grandit, grandit, grandit sans cesse, déployant toute son immensité alors qu'elle s'approchait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Comparable à une colline en mouvement, telle un morceau de nuit annonçant l'obscurité dans le crépuscule, l'être ne tarda guère à se retrouver non loin des deux compagnons qui ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en le voyant se poser sans délicatesse non loin d'eux, labourant le sol de ses gargantuesques pattes.

Shruikan n'avait pas été épargné par la bataille finale d'Urû'baen. Son esprit déjà endommagé par le lien tordu et surnaturel créé par Galbatorix pour les lier avait achevé de muter en une zone de folie meurtrière particulièrement dangereuse. Persuadé de revivre sans cesse l'assaut décisif des rebelles, il n'avait pas été rare que le dragon ait provoqué de graves incidents dans les rues de la capitale et, sans les interventions du roi, la ville aurait sans doute fini par être réduite en cendres. Dérangé par des voix empoisonnant ses sens, Shruikan était aussi instable que craint, et le nombre de ses apparitions s'était drastiquement réduite.

Il demeurait pourtant la monture officielle du souverain et, à ce titre, participait encore à ses déplacements les plus lointains. Son endurance ne s'était jamais démentie, de même que sa vitesse était restée élevée une fois lancée son corps massif à un rythme de croisière. Un miracle si l'on s'en référait aux cruelles cicatrices qui ornaient son museau décharné, son cou déchiqueté et ses ailes écharpées. Galbatorix avait œuvré pour que son dragon reste un atout puissant dans sa manche et il avait rempli son objectif, s'il en fallait en juger les deux tâches qui se découpaient désormais à l'horizon, une menthe, l'autre de bronze, plus massive mais moins discernable dans le ciel incandescent du soir. Quand il le souhaitait, le monarque demeurait bien le guerrier le plus rapide et le plus fort d'Alagaësia.

Ce dernier ne tarda guère à descendre de sa monture, laquelle renâcla en grognant avant de reprendre son vol en direction de la mer. Avec une forme de douceur inattendue, il regarda son dragon s'exécuter avant de jeter un regard en arrière en direction de ses deux jeunes protégés qui peinaient à le rejoindre hâtivement. Un soupir à la fois moqueur et fataliste émergea d'entre ses lèvres puis il porta enfin son attention sur son hôte.

Celui-ci s'était agenouillé comme le réclamait le protocole, et même Thorn avait courbé la tête devant l'être le plus puissant qui ait jamais foulé cette terre. Aussi immortel qu'on puisse rêver l'être, Galbatorix possédait la grâce et l'élégance de son rang. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais tombaient autour de son visage en un savant mélange corbeau, ses yeux verts luisaient tels deux joyaux de jade tandis que ses traits, foncièrement humains mais retravaillés avec de faux-airs elfiques, comme si un artiste avait retravaillé son apparence pour approcher de la perfection, en faisait un être à l'aura magnétique. Le roi était beau, c'était indéniable. Et attirant. Bien que les Vardens aient toujours voulu croire le contraire, une partie du royaume l'aimait sincèrement.

Certes, le monarque avait un caractère strict. Sévère et inflexible, capable de cruauté envers ses ennemis, il n'en demeurait pas moins capable de bonté, de générosité et de magnanimité. Bien que nombre de ses actes l'aient catalogué comme l'un des plus grands tyrans de l'histoire, Murtagh avait fini par comprendre pourquoi le roi avait agi ainsi. La guerre obligeait les hommes à agir de façon sordide. Sans doute les révélait-elle dans leur facette les plus sombres. Toutefois, depuis sa victoire, Galbatorix avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il n'était pas qu'un homme froid et démoniaque. Ce qu'il avait fait déjà au cœur même de la bataille d'Urû'baen en sauvant Murtagh du courroux des Eldunari, quitte à sacrifier une partie de son intégrité physique.

Même si vingt ans s'étaient écoulés, le dragonnier ne pouvait regarder son suzerain sans ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Pour avoir tourné le dos à son demi-frère quand il avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Pour n'avoir pas su être assez fort pour l'arrêter de ses mains dans sa folle entreprise de renverser l'empereur. Et pour, comble de la faiblesse, avoir dû être sauvé par un homme dont il avait toujours secrètement espéré la ruine et dont il avait sérieusement songé se détourner. Depuis cet instant, Murtagh n'avait plus jamais remis en cause sa loyauté.

Il fallut que le roi s'arrête à un pas seulement de sa personne pour que le gouverneur ne reprenne pied dans le réel. La voix, douce, envoûtante, musicale, de son visiteur jaillit alors, intimant avec force mais sans sécheresse :

« Relève-toi, Murtagh ! Il a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton visage. »

S'exécutant avec raideur, le dragonnier se sentir déstabilisé par sa blessure et dut piétiner pour reprendre contenance. Le souverain le comprit quand il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, son autre manche voltigeant dans la brise, la honte enserrant à nouveau le cœur du jeune homme.

« Toujours aussi soucieux de mon apparence, grinça Galbatorix en sentant mentalement le trouble de son hôte.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de ce sentiment, je le crains, Votre Grâce, acquiesça Murtagh, sentant que le roi retirait sa présence inquisitrice en s'excusant de son intrusion.

\- Balivernes, sourit le souverain, mais trêve de ces conversations déprimantes. Tournons plutôt nos regards vers la fougue de la jeunesse ! Leur enthousiasme m'a contaminé et je crains que ma leçon n'ait été trop démonstrative. Il y a des jours où Shruikan et moi ne savons pas nous contenir. Ce sont les protecteurs que j'ai choisis, je n'aurais pas dû mettre autant de distance entre eux et moi. Tout comme ils n'auraient pas dû me permettre de m'éloigner autant. Encore un défaut à corriger.

\- Qui avez-vous choisi cette fois ? demanda Murtagh, curieux, ne reconnaissant pas les deux dragons en approche.

\- Keyrnel et Daëla, répondit Galbatorix. »

Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le gouverneur ne les connaisse pas, il n'en avait entendu parler qu'à travers des lettres. Keyrnel était pourtant le troisième de la nouvelle génération de dragonnier mais Murtagh avait déjà quitté la capitale à ce moment-là. Il avait toutefois ouï dire des échos sur les exploits du jeune homme, le plus doué de sa génération, ayant acquis une forte renommé dans les combats encore en cours contre les elfes. Il s'agissait là de sa première visite dans le Sud et Murtagh comptait en profiter pour découvrir cette nouvelle personnalité du royaume.

Toute autre était Daëla, une des dernières dragonnières et la plus juvénile d'entre tous, inexpérimentée et fraîche comme la rosée du matin, dont il s'agissait de la première escapade en dehors d'Urû'baen. Il n'était dès lors pas compliqué d'imaginer l'excitation de la petite humaine au cours de cette expédition. Cela avait dû être son allégresse qui avait enjoué Galbatorix et c'était la faible taille de son dragon qui expliquait leur retard. Visiblement galant, Keyrnel avait préféré l'escorter que de suivre le rythme effréné du souverain.

Un mélange d'expérience guerrière et de fraîcheur innocente propre à gagner les cœurs. Un savant dosage qui ressemblait bien au souverain.

« Vous avez su bien choisir, Votre Majesté, apprécia Murtagh tandis que les deux dragonniers amorçaient leur descente.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu donc cela ? demanda Galbatorix en haussant un sourcil, pour une fois aveugle aux pensées de son disciple.

\- Vous avez choisi là un duo des plus complémentaires tout en laissant Thran gérer Urû'baen en votre absence, justifia le gouverneur. Jeunes et moins jeunes sont représentées, la force et la dextérité pour vous protéger sont là comme l'inexpérience à combler. Vous savez mettre en pratique les leçons que vous m'avez enseigné. Gouverner est l'art du compromis, et vous en offre un très bel exemple.

\- Gouverner est l'art de la controverse, rétorqua Galbatorix avec un rictus moqueur. Je vois toutefois que tu m'as bien écouté. Il est l'heure de savoir jusqu'à quel point. Parle-moi donc un peu de ta province pendant nous gagnons ta demeure. Mais garde le plus savoureux pour plus tard. Nous aurons toute la journée de demain pour nous assommer avec les obligations gouvernementales. Et voler m'a sacrément assèché le gosier.

\- Daciana et moi avons justement sorti nos plus belles bouteilles pour votre venue, indiqua le gouverneur en tendant un bras pour inviter le souverain à s'avancer.

\- Cette chère Daciana, comment… »

Le reste de la question se perdit dans le grondement de l'atterrissage des derniers arrivants. La délégation au complet allait pouvoir savourer un instant de détente avant d'aborder la raison véritable de la venue du roi.

Car, Murtagh n'était pas dupe, si le souverain avait souhaité avancer sa tournée annuelle du royaume et commencer par la lointaine province perdue de son plus vieux disciple, c'était car il avait une noire nouvelle de la plus haute importance à annoncer.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La volonté du souverain

Chapitre 2 : La volonté du souverain

La pièce était plutôt d'allure spartiate pour un petit salon de noble, même si elle était certainement plus richement décorée que ne le serait jamais la moindre chaumière de paysans. Les fauteuils la composant étaient confortables, à défaut de se révéler imposants, et bien peu de coussins les agrémentaient, rendant ceux présents d'autant plus précieux. Une petite table tasse où trônaient deux tasses pleines d'un liquide fumant et un secrétaire cerné par un duo d'armoires et une chaise solide complétaient le mobilier. Summum du luxe, le propriétaire s'était autorisé d'accrocher trois tableaux sur les murs nus et bruts de la salle, adoucissant l'atmosphère austère, et c'était certainement celui présent dans le dos de l'hôte l'élément le plus gracieux de l'ensemble.

Bien loin des peintures banales, même si pleines de talent, présentes sur les autres murs, cette toile possédait l'attrait de l'originalité et de l'authenticité. Murtagh n'aimait guère exhiber ses sentiments, d'autant plus en public. Aussi, une telle œuvre de la part du taciturne et ombrageux dragonnier soulignait sa valeur, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait, à la connaissance de son invité, de la seule de ses créations qu'il n'eut jamais conservées.

Ce fairth était pourtant d'une joliesse épurée époustouflante. Daciana y resplendissait dans toute sa beauté sauvage et mystique, son visage fixant le spectateur avec la force d'un roc, ses yeux exprimant un amour, voire un désir, à la fois brûlant et enivrant. Ses formes se moiraient dans les ombres la drapant alors que ses vêtements, simples et ondulant autour de son corps, ne faisaient qu'épouser son érotisme sculptural. Aussi magnifique qu'attirante, sa stature parfaitement droite et les jeux de lumière grandissant son envergure achevaient de la rendre aussi désirable qu'intimidante à quiconque posant les yeux sur elle.

Murtagh aimait profondément sa femme, et son œuvre ne faisait que transmettre ce constat dans son expression la plus sincère. Car c'était ainsi qu'elle était représentée, à travers les yeux d'un mari aimant, image d'une dame douce, flamboyante, délectable. En un simple mot, sublime.

Néanmoins, il fallait savoir ne pas être dupe. Car, aussi délicieuse que fut cette image, elle n'était que l'expression des sentiments de Murtagh envers elle. Or, cette représentation n'était pas la copie de celle que le souverain se faisait de la jeune femme. Ni ce qu'elle était. Et cette nuance avait toute son importance aux yeux du roi.

La puissance du point de vue, voilà ce qui avait toujours fasciné Galbatorix. Rien n'était plus stupide à ses yeux que l'aberrante question du bien et du mal. Pour nombre de ses sujets, pour une kyrielle de ressortissants étrangers, pour une infinité de personnes déjà trépassées, il était l'incarnation d'un démon fait homme. Immortel, inhumain, invulnérable, il représentait l'adoration du pouvoir, la destruction des bienfaits passés, les ombres planant sur un avenir funeste. Autant agacé qu'amusé par autant de naïveté, le souverain n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante à apporter à des êtres aussi crédules et aussi bornés. Bien peu avaient cherché à comprendre pourquoi il avait agi comme il l'avait fait. Et la mort avait souvent coïncidé avec le moment où ils avaient appris la vérité.

Même parmi ses partisans, ils étaient un piètre nombre à savoir réellement qui était le roi, quelles étaient ses motivations et les raisons qui l'avaient amené à la place qu'il occupait. Encore moins pouvaient se targuer de connaître les desseins qu'il nourrissait désormais.

Ses ennemis résumaient souvent sa quête en une bête affirmation. Le monarque noir était à la recherche du Mot. Le Mot. Nom de la magie, capable de donner l'ascendant sur toute chose, afin d'obtenir une puissance inégalable, inégalée, inaltérable et inaltérée. Rien n'aurait pu être aussi proche et aussi éloigné de la mission qui occupait la majorité de l'attention de Galbatorix. Néanmoins, le souverain pouvait comprendre pourquoi la plupart se fourvoyaient ainsi sur ses intentions, en jouant souvent afin de conserver secret ce qu'il ne voulait voir révéler. Il aurait fallu pour cela que ses adversaires cernent ce qu'était vraiment la Magie. Et Elle ne le laisserait pas savoir aussi aisément.

De fait, Murtargh pouvait être considéré comme un privilégié. Certes, il avait fallu de nombreuses années pour que le roi en vienne à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui confier le cœur de ce qui le tourmentait mais force était de constater qu'il était l'un des trois être encore vivants à cerner les raisons du combat mené par le monarque. Et le seul en qui Galbatorix puisse s'appuyer pour organiser l'avancement de ses plans.

Sa voix grave retentit justement au moment où le roi formulait cette pensée, interrompant le fil de réflexion que le monarque avait laissé défiler dans son esprit fortifié :

« Votre Grâce, je suppose que la raison pour laquelle vous avez avancé votre visite n'est pas une nouvelle que je vais prendre avec le sourire. »

Bien que son visage ne marquât son émotion que par un fin rictus, Galbatorix se sentit profondément amusé par cette remarque. Dans ces instants où sa face ne montrait que sa sombre sévérité et sa froide détermination, le jeune homme ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son père. Bien qu'il le haïsse pour des motifs fort compréhensibles, le gouverneur ne pouvait effacer cette trace de son identité et le roi ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Murtargh n'avait pas tort de détester son géniteur, surtout en sachant ce qu'il était devenu, mais Galbatorix ne gardait pas en mémoire le corps torturé de la loque rapiécée qui lui avait servi de second à la fin de sa vie mais plutôt le dragonnier fort et rusé qui l'avait aidé à fortifier son début de règne. Sans Morzan, il n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était devenu. Avec un soupçon de honte, le souverain savait qu'il le lui avait fort mal rendu. Malheureusement, le Premier Parjure avait eu ses failles et elles lui avaient été fatale.

Murtargh était, dans toute l'étendue de sa faiblesse, plus fort que son père. Jamais il n'atteindrait la puissance magique du dragonnier le plus doué de sa génération. Cependant, sa force de caractère remarquable, sa droiture et son sens du devoir lui avaient permis de survivre à toutes les épreuves que la vie avait mises sur sa route sans jamais sombrer. Peu d'hommes auraient su se relever de telles souffrances, de s'acquitter ainsi de leur existence la peine chevillée au corps. En ayant connaissance de ses capacités, le souverain savait qu'il allait pouvoir formuler ses ordres sans crainte.

Saisissant sa tasse, le roi refroidit le liquide d'une simple pensée, lui qui n'aimait guère la sensation de cuisson d'une langue rôtie, avant de s'autoriser une gorgée de thé salamantin, la spécialité ancestrale des terres de ce qui avait été le Surda. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut fini qu'il répondit de sa voix mélodieuse aux accents sardoniques :

« Allons, Murtargh. La vie vaudrait-elle vraiment la peine d'être vécue si elle ne présentait pas quelques imprévus ?

\- Venant de votre part, je trouve cette remarque relativement savoureuse, soupira le gouverneur, à moitié ironique. »

Galbatorix était trop ancien pour laisser le hasard décider de sa destinée. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient étudiés, planifiés, décortiqués chacune de ses décisions savamment calculées. L'imprévu ne prenait sa place que pour un court instant au sein des rouages de sa mécanique bien huilée, le temps simplement d'analyser la pièce défectueuse afin de la faire aussitôt rentrée dans le rang. Aussi, quelque fût l'événement ayant précipité la venue impromptue du roi, il était certain que tout avait été déjà fait pour le circonscrire et que ce voyage ne faisait partie que de l'ensemble nécessaire afin de l'éradiquer.

Sachant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il prenne des gants et n'use de basses manœuvres rhétoriques, le monarque se décida donc à répondre avec franchise :

« Mon cher Murtargh, tu as raison, ce que je vais t'intimer ne va pas te plaire. Je sais à quel point tu trouves le centre de l'attention détestable et ô combien tu n'as aucune envie de retourner à Urû'baen. Sois donc certain que je mesure les sacrifices que je vais te demander. Toutefois, cette demande est d'une importance capitale afin d'assurer la pérennité de l'Alagaësia. »

Avant que le gouverneur n'ait pu prononcer un mot, scrutant sa face interdite avec un petit pincement au cœur, le roi annonça d'une voix douce la vérité brute :

« Je dois partir loin dans les régions septentrionales pour une durée indéterminée. Le royaume ne peut pas se permettre de perdre la tête de sa monarchie aussi longtemps sans quelqu'un de fort pour assurer la transition. C'est le rôle que tu vas devoir assumer, Murtargh. »

Le gouverneur serra inconsciemment ses phalanges alors que son visage resta de marbre. Galbatorix salua les nets progrès qu'avait fait son disciple pour dissimuler ses émotions mais il lui suffit d'effleurer son esprit pour entendre le tonnerre gronder en son sein. Toutefois, il pouvait percevoir les vagues des émotions contradictoires qui s'agitaient dans les différentes strates de la conscience du jeune homme. L'une d'elles, plus imposante que les autres, n'allaient guère tarder à se manifester.

Tel qu'escompté, la curiosité délia rapidement la langue du dragonnier, lequel affecta néanmoins un ton mesuré de circonstance :

« Qu'avez-vous donc trouvé pour vouloir précipiter ainsi votre départ ?

\- Le temps joue contre moi, répondit le roi sans s'émouvoir. Cinq ans semblent une éternité pour n'importe quel humain mais ce n'est guère qu'une poussière sur la plage de notre éternité. Bientôt, je ne serai plus, Murtargh, et mon œuvre devra être achevée. Or, elle a décidé de manœuvrer plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu.

\- Je la croyais sous bonne garde dans la prison de Gil'ead, souffla Murtargh, stupéfait par cette annonce.

\- Allons, Murtargh, tu ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'avait pas déjà planifié son évasion ? le gourmanda le souverain avec fermeté. Seul le moment est surprenant mais elle a toujours eu un calendrier imprévisible. Je saurais lui accorder cet honneur. Même Elva a été incapable de l'arrêter.

\- Mais qu'espère-t-elle donc en agissant ainsi ? souffla le gouverneur, à moitié admiratif, à moitié irrité. »

Galbatorix sentit ses muscles se contracter en une ébauche de sourire réflexe. Cela ne lui arrivait que rarement mais la nostalgie possédait encore quelque peu cette vertu. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ennemis ? Il était devenu dragonnier cinq cent trente-deux ans auparavant elle était déjà l'une des magiciennes les plus redoutables que l'Alagaësia ait connu. Son ennemie la plus ancienne et la plus farouche, qui avait tant ébloui le monde de sa prestance, semblait décidément se complaire dans l'ombre où elle persistait à se terrer. Néanmoins, le temps de leur prochain affrontement ne tarderait plus. Et il ne commettrait plus la folle erreur qu'il avait commise cent cinquante ans auparavant. Trop de vies en avait souffert pour qu'il ne puisse se permettre de la reproduire.

Le souverain, tout en reposant sa tasse, tira un parchemin de sa tunique qu'il remit à son subalterne avec une certaine solennité. Sa voix n'avait pas perdu son aura mais s'était épicé d'une certaine dureté quand il reprit :

« Voilà qui te donnera toute latitude pour exercer les fonctions que je te confie. Sois à la hauteur de mes attentes, Murtargh ! L'Alagaësia a mérité de connaître un peu de paix.

\- Je tâcherai de poursuivre votre œuvre avec justice et équité, Majesté, rétorqua le gouverneur en plaçant son poing avant de s'incliner en avant. »

Galbatorix salua son dévouement d'un bref hochement de tête avant de poursuivre :

« Etant donné l'urgence de la situation et l'avance qu'elle a prise, je vais devoir quitter ces terres dès cette nuit. Ma mission ne m'autorise de droit à l'erreur, voici pourquoi j'emmènerai Keyrnel avec moi. Daëla te servira d'escorte jusqu'à Urû'baen. Ils ne sont bien évidemment pas au courant, tu devras trouver une explication à lui fournir.

\- Majesté, je sais que vous avez déjà exploré cette possibilité, mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas choisi pour vous accompagner ? demanda le jeune homme, un éclat sombre dans les pupilles, comme s'il se sentait obligé de poser cette question. Je suis plus vieux et plus expérimenté que Keyrnel et Thorn n'a pas d'équivalent dans le royaume.

\- Voici pourquoi tu ne peux pas être mon escorte, répondit d'un ton doucereux le roi. Le royaume ne peut se permettre de nous perdre tous deux. Et, aussi triste que cela soit, tu ne peux plus combattre d'ennemis aussi dangereux. En revanche, tu peux toujours enseigner. Et il faudra rapidement que tu apprennes quelles leçons sont les meilleures à fournir aux nouveaux dragonniers. Même si cela te force à revivre tes échecs. »

Encore une fois, le visage du gouverneur ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions mais il devait être aussi peiné que soulagé par ces mots. Le roi ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de répliquer en poursuivant d'un ton las alors qu'il quittait son siège :

« Tu savais que ce moment viendrait, Murtargh. Sois digne des espoirs que j'ai placé en toi. Ton règne ne vit que son aurore. »

Le jeune homme se raidit en entendant ses paroles mais ses traits demeurèrent figés. Il se contenta de se lever à son tour avant de s'incliner en une profonde révérence. Sa voix ne trahit aucun des sentiments qui l'agitait quand il demanda en accompagnant son suzerain en direction de la sortie :

« Quand serons-nous amenés à nous revoir, votre Grâce ?

\- Si mes prévisions se révèlent correctes, quelques mois nous séparent de notre prochaine conversation, répondit évasivement Galbatorix. Mais si j'ai présumé de mes forces, je crains que ce ne soit notre dernière rencontre. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Murtargh, parvenant à prendre le souverain quelque peu au dépourvu, n'ayant pas prévu que cette annonce ne fasse passer un tel désarroi dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il aurait pu s'en émouvoir s'il ne cerna pas rapidement ce qui causait ce trouble. Son intuition se révéla rapidement fondée quand, hésitant mais déterminé à aborder le sujet, Murtargh se figea dans son mouvement et demanda, ses iris brillantes de cendres rougeoyantes en sommeil depuis vingt ans :

« En ce cas, Majesté, il me faut savoir cette nuit. Quel sort devrais-je réserver à Eragon si jamais il venait à revenir ? »

Galbatorix s'arrêta à son tour et effectua un demi-tour afin de répondre franchement au jeune homme, fixant son regard dans le sien. Sa voix se révéla aussi forte que la roche et aussi limpide que le cristal quand il déclara :

« Tu connais déjà le sort qui lui est réservé. S'il a fini par comprendre que ses desseins sont vains, il se révélera comme un allié précieux. Dans le cas contraire, il ne restera pas beaucoup d'ennemis beaucoup plus dangereux à abattre. Alors ton bras ne devra pas faiblir. »

Laissant son disciple ruminer cette sentence, le roi fit volte-face et quitta la pièce à la douce lumière. La guerre qu'il menait depuis tant d'années approchait de son terme et il convenait de ne pas être en retard pour lui apporter son bouquet final.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La cité des mirages

Chapitre 3 : La cité des mirages

Le désert du Hadarac était la plus grande étendue de sable connue de l'Alagaësia. Néanmoins, les terres arides possédaient bien d'autres aspects que les dunes dorées se mouvant sous la main labile du vent. Prince des territoires hostiles, le Hadarac ne pouvait toutefois rivaliser avec le Méridion, une étendue de roche, de collines et de poussières si démesurément vaste que nul n'en avait jamais fait le tour. Même les plus orgueilleux des dragonniers avaient dû se résoudre à échouer dans leur tâche ou accepter de disparaître dans de mystérieuses conditions, là où nul ne saurait plus jamais les retrouver.

Roi des immensités mortelles, le Méridion n'en demeurait pas moins, malgré tous ces atours repoussants, un lieu d'attraction pour les êtres vivants. Comme enivrés par l'idée de se frayer un chemin là où tout aurait dû les repousser, les hommes s'étaient mis en tête de conquérir ce territoire, promesse de mystère, de rêves et de désirs. Aussi, bien que des millénaires ne leur aient permis que d'effleurer le succès tout en leur assénant nombre de défaites, la fierté des conquérants leur avait permis d'établir quelques comptoirs dans les parties les plus septentrionales, là où quelques nappes du liquide de vie affleuraient à la surface.

Point de départ de beaucoup de caravanes, lieu d'échange des quelques ressources exploitables de la région, pivot central des déçus souhaitant retourner vers les verdoyantes plaines de Ruoter ou des hardis venus chercher richesse et gloire, Prima était la plus ancienne et la plus prospère des villes bâties en ces lieux. Bâtie autour de trois sources comptant parmi les plus imposantes ayant jamais été découvertes, ces bâtiments en terre sèche s'étiraient en une myriade de cercles concentriques, donnant à l'ensemble une disposition à nulle autre pareil. Se confrontant en certains points, les anneaux se fondaient, courbant leurs arcs et torturaient ainsi leurs rues en des circonvolutions qui rendaient l'aventure aussi plaisante que perturbante. Il n'était pas rare que de nouveaux venus se perdent, incapables de cerner immédiatement la complexité du réseau piétonnier en vigueur dans la cité.

Prima était exigeante Eragon s'en était aperçu dès qu'il avait franchi la lisière de son antre la première fois. Une décennie séparait désormais ces deux voyages et le dragonnier n'avait eu le loisir de n'y revenir qu'en deux occasions, à chaque fois pour de courtes escales. Pourtant, aussi sèche et rustique que fut la ville, Eragon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver à son égard une tendresse certaine. Jamais il n'avait résidé aussi longtemps en un lieu pendant les vingt dernières années et il avait cru, pendant un certain temps, avoir trouver un havre de paix où séjourner pendant de nombreuses années.

Voilà qui avait sans nul doute constitué la dernière nappe d'insouciance du jeune homme. Elle s'était évaporée dans le soleil brûlant du Méridion aussi aisément qu'une flaque d'eau croupie. Il était donc morbidement cocasse qu'une partie des réponses qu'il cherchait se trouve dans les lieux secrets de l'endroit où il avait cru retrouver une vie paisible. Toutefois, Eragon ne comptait pas s'attarder longuement sur des pensées aussi sombres. Il aurait suffisamment de l'éternité pour triturer en tous sens ce casse-tête.

_Tous ne sont plus que des fantômes dans tes souvenirs, _indiqua solennellement une voix profonde dans l'esprit du jeune hybride. _Qu'importe ce qu'ils sont devenus et combien sont encore en vie._

_\- Das est mort en même temps que notre départ, _indiqua le dragonnier avec amertume. _As-tu trouvé un endroit où demeurer ?_

Saphira lui envoya une image mentale et l'humain s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de la précision du regard de prédatrice de sa compagne aérienne. La grotte ressortait dans toutes ses aspérités, ses stalactites de roches pendaient tels des crocs acérés serpentant sur sa toiture tandis que de hautes colonnes émergeaient du sol comme autant d'incisives brunes. Etonnamment, l'immensité de l'endroit avait du mal à ressortir, ne ressemblant qu'à un cocon ombragé où la dracène aurait à peine la place de se rouler en boule. Néanmoins, dix ans s'étaient écoulés et la croissance de sa compagne, bien que réduite, ne s'était pas arrêtée.

_Le Monstre de la Morta est revenu au bercail, _railla Eragon avec une ébauche de sourire.

\- _Et il trouve que son nid est toujours aussi douillet, _enchaîna la géante bleue. _N'hésite pas à prendre ton temps, la population locale a le droit de profiter quelques temps de sa légende. De plus, j'avais oublié à quel point les glousphors étaient un délice._

Eragon ne put s'empêcher de secouer légèrement la tête sous sa capuche. Les pitreries de Saphira lui avaient valu d'être considérée comme l'incarnation monstrueuse d'une déesse descendue sur la terre des hommes afin de réparer leurs péchés. Lors de leur premier séjour, ses divers voyages afin de se nourrir n'étaient nullement passés inaperçus, tout comme les carnages qu'elle avait occasionné dans les troupeaux des environs. Jamais les collines alentours n'avaient été vidées de leur population locale de quadrupèdes poilus, les fameux glousphors dont la dracène raffolait à cause de la tendresse de leur viande. Conséquence collatérale dont la découverte avait beaucoup amusé les deux compères : l'érection d'un temple dans les hauteurs des collines en l'honneur du monstre de la Morta, là où on murmurait que le serpent ailé résidait. La prudence avait intimé à Saphira de ne jamais être vu dans sa globalité mais elle était trop imposante pour que son ombre ait échappé à tous les curieux. Sa fierté habilement caressée, elle s'était gargarisée de sa renommée pendant de longues journées.

Nul honneur n'avait été réservé à Eragon, et jamais personne n'avait su qu'il était venu en ces lieux. La cité était certes éloignée de l'Empire par plusieurs centaines de lieues mais les nouvelles savaient voyager à travers les Beors pour atteindre les oreilles perçantes de la ville. Même si déformées, même si écornées, les rumeurs concernant la lutte des dragons en cours dans l'Alagaësia étaient nécessairement parvenues jusqu'aux hautes instances de la cité avant de se répandre comme une épidémie au sein de la population. Ainsi, même dans des territoires aussi reculées, Eragon ne pouvait se permettre de ne prendre aucun risque. Masqué il avait choisi de vivre et masqué il resterait jusqu'à ce que son combat s'achève. Finirait-il toutefois un jour ?

_Ne t'attarde pas avant de faire un festin, _indiqua avec une pointe d'ironie le jeune homme. _Si tout se passe comme je l'ai escompté, nous serons loin avant que l'aurore n'ait pointé à l'horizon._

La remarque provoqua autant de désappointement chez son amie ailée que sa résolution en avait créé dans son cœur. Savoir qu'il devait revenir à Prima avait été comme une liqueur douce-amère, un mélange aussi acidulé que corrosif. Néanmoins, l'expérience lui avait appris à bétonner son cœur. Das était aussi sûrement décédé qu'un rat placé sous une cloche de verre au milieu du désert, et il ne servirait en rien d'exhumer ses restes. Les hommes étaient inconstants, les femmes tout autant et il était bien placé pour le savoir désormais. Que cette partie de son passé demeure sagement gardé dans ses souvenirs était le bienfait le plus précieux qu'il pouvait leur garantir.

_Sois prudent, _lui intima une dernière fois Saphira avec douceur. _Je ne suis qu'à quelques minutes de vol si la hâte devait se faire sentir._

_\- Repose-toi bien, reine des cieux, _sourit son ami à deux pattes. _Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour affronter les épreuves qui nous attendent._

_\- Ton conseil est le mien, Eragon, _contra la dracène. _Malgré la distance que tu as appris à mettre avec tes sentiments, tu vas être durement éprouvé. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu es ton pire ennemi pendant les heures qui vont suivre. Même moi, je ne saurais te sauver de tes pensées une deuxième fois._

La menace à peine voilée lui laissa la bouche sèche. Ce fut à grands regrets que le dragonnier la laissa s'assoupir, ne laissant qu'un maigre lien mental les relier.

Se focalisant sur les rues où il avançait à grandes enjambées, il réajusta la tunique lapis-lazuli dont il s'était enveloppé. Pantalon bouffant uni, bottes de cuir solide, capuche afin de protéger au mieux sa peau blafarde autant des morsures du soleil que des regards curieux, le jeune hybride se fondait dans la population locale, ayant poussé l'intégration en ornant ses doigts de quelques bijoux médiocres et en s'étant parfumé le corps de quelques fragrances musquées. En ces lieux, l'exhibition de sa richesse et la puissance de l'odeur que l'on dégageait étaient égales au respect accordé en suivant ces quelques règles, le dragonnier se fondait dans l'ensemble mouvant de la ville.

Prima était une fourmilière, sa densité étouffante. Les points d'eau ne pouvant être extensibles, des canaux avaient été bâtis avant de faire serpenter le précieux liquide dans un ensemble de réseau savamment pensé, entretenant autant les cultures que les besoins des hommes. Façonné par une population hétéroclite, l'ordre des habitations revêtait une certaine anarchie, que ce fut dans l'aspect architecturale, les petites cahutes pouvant cohabiter avec les grandes maisons allongées ou les hautes constructions à étage, ou dans l'alignement aléatoire participant à l'aspect tortueux de la cité.

Toutefois, afin d'assurer la survie de tous, une organisation assez stricte avait fini par s'imposer dans l'ensemble de la ville. Prioritaires car indispensables, les cultures avaient été placées au plus proche des oasis, et les agriculteurs chargés de leur épanouissement possédaient parmi les bâtisses les plus imposantes proches du rivage. Non loin, les commerçants et leurs échoppes comptaient parmi les personnalités les plus influentes et la course à qui serait le plus puissant était un marathon en vigueur depuis de nombreux siècles. Le peuple et ses petites mains devaient se contenter des masures plus éloignées, de l'eau moins abondante et des rations moins épicées. Mendiants, serveurs, porteurs, gardes, hommes et femmes venues de tous pays et de tous horizons, ils étaient réunis en un ensemble aussi hétérogène que précaire.

Cette première pyramide n'était cependant pas le seul ensemble régissant la structure de Prima. Car toutes les sources ne se valaient pas et, par conséquent, l'attrait qu'elle provoquait n'était pas égal dans le cœur des habitants.

Ena, la plus grande et la plus claire, occupait le centre de toutes les convoitises et seuls les plus fortunés, les plus influents, les plus anciens avaient le droit de siéger à proximité. Un mur d'enceinte avait été bâti autour de ce cercle et nul ne pouvait y pénétrer sans l'autorisation des gardes spéciaux, les prétors, qui avaient été affectés à sa protection. Rigoureux, lourdement armés, ceux-ci n'hésitaient pas user de la force afin d'éviter aux plus forcenés de traîner leurs guêtres là où elles n'avaient pas lieu de se tenir.

Toutefois, cette mesure n'était là pour que pour l'apparat relatif à la stature de cette portion de la ville. Car nul individu, même voleur émérite, même guerrier chevronné, ne pouvait espérer demeurer en vie plus de quelques minutes au bord d'Ena. Les maîtres de cette portion de la cité ne l'aurait permis en aucune façon, et ils étaient ceux qui faisaient régner loi et ordre, imposant leur dictat sans que quiconque ne puisse y trouver à redire. Quelque fut son statut, son rang ou sa gloire, aucun habitant de Prima ne cherchait offense à l'ordre de Raztak et les membres le composant. Le prix à payer était bien trop élevé.

Les magiciens avaient aidé à édifier la ville, creusé les canaux, faire émerger les sources, planter les arbres et les cultures. Ils étaient l'aide primordiale quand tout paraissait perdu, les investigateurs des grands travaux, les protecteurs de la cité. De part leurs capacités extraordinaires, ils s'étaient imposés comme la force gouvernante de la cité, la pierre angulaire sur laquelle tout reposait. Aussi, leur logement, le plus vaste et le plus richement décoré de la cité, se trouvait en centre d'Ena, sur un ilôt de terre où nul n'avait permission de se rendre. Plusieurs fois par semaine, des membres de l'ordre se rendaient dans les rues de Prima afin d'effectuer les tâches urgentes, d'aider à rendre la justice et de soulager la population. En échange, les meilleurs vivres leur étaient réservés, leur impunité était totale et leur volonté toujours écoutée.

Eragon soupira en songeant à cet ordre de parvenus. La plupart n'était que des piètres enchanteurs, venus dans ces lieux à la recherche de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, cherchant à se trouver une place dorée où leurs facultés seraient reconnues. Le dragonnier n'avait guère d'estime pour leurs velléités les privilèges qu'ils s'octroyaient étaient à ses yeux autant une offense qu'un sacrilège. Profiter de façon aussi effrontée de ses dons n'avait aucune chance de trouver grâce dans son cœur, même si leur rôle était aussi utile que salutaire pour leur communauté. Néanmoins, le jeune hybride savait que ses réticences lui venaient de son éducation magique via Oromis et de sa puissance incroyable que peu d'êtres pouvaient rêver de posséder. Il était simple dans sa position de prêcher pour l'usage altruiste et désintéressé de la magie par ceux ayant la capacité à en user. Pour beaucoup, il s'agissait d'un combat de tous les jours. Enfin, l'ordre de Raztak n'était certainement pas le seul exemple de personnes possédant des aptitudes ou des éléments matériels supérieurs à la moyenne et en usant pour progresser dans la hiérarchie de la société ou s'en servir pour en rester à son sommet. Ces magiciens n'étaient que les pions de leurs propres faiblesses. Et Eragon avait de bien plus sombres préoccupations en tête pour s'attarder sur leur existence.

Second oasis, Dio était l'endroit où le dragonnier se sentait le plus à l'aise au sein de Prima. Œuvre des modestes et la classe moyenne, il lui rappelait par certains aspects ses origines et son village de naissance. C'était dans ses ruelles qu'il avait pris espoir de revenir à ce qu'il avait été un temps, dans le bonheur de l'insouciance. Parcourir de nouveau les lieux où il avait pu recouvrer avec une joie simple le remplit d'une certaine mélancolie dont il ne chercha pas à se défaire. La douceur de sa souffrance possédait une saveur dont il ne souhaitait pas se défaire trop rapidement, comme si elle l'aidait à se souvenir de ce qui faisait de lui un humain et les raisons de son combat.

A la vue des tissus brodés qui composaient sa tenue, les gardes n'avaient pas cherché à l'arrêter. Les contrôles étaient plus laxistes que dans les allées d'Ena et sa bourse bien pourvue aurait suffi à dissuader toute autre contrôle. L'argent était particulièrement le bienvenu en Prima.

Il était d'autant plus convoité au cœur de Tri, la troisième source, la moins abondante, là où étaient relégués les rebus de Prima, les plus pauvres, les sans-abris, les voleurs, les handicapés et les vieillards que les familles ne pouvaient garder avec eux. La criminalité y était incroyablement élevée, la mort rôdait sans cesse en son cœur et pourrissait une zone où la loi était aisément remplacée par quiconque savait manier avec assez de vigueur une arme. Son contrôle n'intéressant pas l'ordre de Raztak et les notables de Prima, sa nourriture étant trop fade et son eau trop crasseuse, divers clans s'affrontaient régulièrement pour tirer profit du peu exploitable en son sein. La plupart des arrivants jugés trop peu intéressants pour la cité se retrouvaient poussés dans sa direction, maintenus là-bas par les gardes et leur survie n'était souvent qu'une question de semaines.

Prima était trop reculée du monde et trop insignifiante pour que quiconque ne s'offusque de cette situation. Présente depuis des siècles, elle semblait gravée dans le marbre, destinée à demeurer ainsi pour des millénaires. Même Eragon, bien que soucieux des dérives de Tri, savait qu'il ne pouvait agir dessus malgré l'ensemble de son savoir. Un jour, peut-être, s'était-il murmuré. Puis, son utopie avait fini par se dissoudre dans l'acidité de son cynisme naissant.

D'un coup d'œil, il avisa le soleil couchant, et entreprit de prendre la direction d'Ena. Il avait pris son temps avant d'entrer dans la ville, ne tenant pas à croiser quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu connaître. Précaution plus émotionnelle que sensée, le dragonnier s'étant modifié le visage à grands renforts de sortilèges lors de ses précédentes venues. Il n'avait pas usé de tels artifices cette fois-ci cela aurait été aussi inutile qu'inconvenant.

Le temps qu'il gagne à pas lents les murailles de la première sphère de la cité, l'astre solaire avait presque disparu derrière la courbure de la terre, ne laissant plus qu'un champ rougeoyant et une bordure indigo signaler sa présence. La chaleur omniprésente du jour qui avait desséché les lèvres des passants était progressivement remplacé par un froid tout aussi corrosif pour la peau et les sens. Les senteurs musquées de la ville avaient laissé place aux parfums de bois calciné, de viandes cuites et d'épices enivrantes. La cité se repaissait dans les claquements d'écuelles et les ruissellements des verres. Ses rues s'étaient vidées, seuls les gardes et quelques effrontés se tenaient encore à l'extérieur, cherchant à ne pas se provoquer de rencontres impromptues.

Dans un murmure, le dragonnier avait soustrait son enveloppe charnelle du regard des badauds. Seule son ombre aurait pu le trahir mais, entre les mains de la nuit, jamais la vue médiocre n'aurait pu le débusquer. Arrivé au pied des murailles, il s'émerveilla un instant du mélange de couleurs parsemant les contreforts des remparts avant de murmurer un bref « Risa ». Avec une souplesse née de nombreuses heures de pratique, il effectua une rotation pendant qu'il s'élevait avant d'arrêter de nourrir son sort. Comme une comète, il fut rapide à redescendre en direction du sol poussiéreux. Un simple « Vëoht » ralentit considérablement sa chute, lui permettant de juger la distance le séparant de son objectif. Manœuvrant ses flux d'énergie avec une adresse et une équilibre nées de ses vols incessants sur le dos de Saphira, il lui fut dès lors simple de se diriger dans les airs afin de se poser souplement aux abords des berges du lac désertique.

L'obscurité prégnante des alentours ne lui permirent pas de profiter pleinement de la richesse du paysage. Néanmoins, son ouïe se délecta du roulis incessant des flots venant humidifier les rochers bordant l'étendue aqueuse, tandis que son épiderme sec ne pouvait que goûter avec plaisir l'atmosphère humide du lieu. Dans une oriflamme rougeâtre, l'antre des magiciens de la ville apparaissait sur sa droite, œil écarlate semblant scruter la cité, même dans sa torpeur nocturne.

S'il était venu en journée, le dragonnier aurait pu profiter des multiples images que l'esprit façonnait par-dessus les eaux calmes de l'Ena. Là où les faisceaux de la lumière se brisaient, les yeux des humains se voyaient se tromper par un ensemble de rêves que beaucoup croyaient réels. Comme les espoirs placés dans le voyage jusqu'à Prima par les explorateurs en quête de renaissance, la plupart n'était que des illusions érigées par le désert pour se gausser de la faiblesse des hommes. De là était issu le surnom de la ville. Prima, la cité des mirages.

Mais c'était dans le but de lever le voile sur des pans de la réalité qu'Eragon avait fait de nouveau voile jusqu'à Ena. Aussi, l'habit nocturne lui paraissait tout à fait approprié alors que de noirs secrets l'attendaient. La nuit était l'habitat de son interlocuteur et ce dernier n'aimait rien tant que la ponctualité polie.

Aussi, il l'imaginait ravi de sa présence alors qu'il pressait ses pas rapides sur le sol dur, produisant les bruissements qui parvenaient jusqu'aux tympans effilés du semi-elfe. Quelle forme aurait-il revêtu ? A en juger par les amortis souples de coussinets, il serait en quadrupède cette fois. Eragon devait avouer qu'il préférait quand les choses étaient ainsi.

Il se tenait droit, attendant patiemment la venue imminente de son interlocuteur quand une alerte mentale stridente retentit dans son esprit, parvenant à s'insinuer sous ses protections. Une seule personne pouvait l'atteindre ainsi, fissurant sa carapace aussi aisément, usant de ses privilèges. Il n'entendit qu'un simple bruissement d'aile avant que sa partenaire ailée ne lui indique en un souffle :

_Ils sont déjà là._

Eragon ne put s'empêcher de s'en agacer quelque peu. Ils avaient déjà prévu cet affrontement mais il croyait naïvement avoir quelques minutes de quiétude pour converser auparavant. Son temps serait réduit désormais et il en ressentait une certaine frustration.

Ses doutes se trouvèrent d'autant plus rassénérés quand un gros chat orange apparut enfin devant lui, s'asseyant gracieusement sur son postérieur avant de commencer à se lécher les pattes. Une présence vint se presser contre ses barrières mais ne chercha pas à les briser, préférant venir se frotter en appliquant une douce chaleur. S'agenouillant physiquement tout en abaissant ses barrières, le dragonnier courba l'échine et déclara solennellement :

_Seigneur Solembum. C'est un honneur que vous ayez accepté de me revoir._

Le chat papillonna des yeux avant de secouer sa tête, léchant ses babines.

_Bonsoir, Eragon, _répondit la voix grave du chat-garou. _Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu t'étais tenu à l'écart du monde des hommes. Mais le destin te ramènera toujours vers des choix difficiles. Je répondrai donc à tes questions une dernière fois. Ensuite, nous ne nous reverrons qu'une seule fois avant la fin._

_\- Faisons vite, seigneur Solembum, _reprit le dragonnier, laissant son stress percer ses défenses. _Le temps est un bien précieux et il court entre nos doigts._

_\- Tu parles sagement, Eragon, _agréa l'animal en remuant sa queue. _Tu as huit minutes devant toi. Ensuite, tu auras d'autres préoccupations dont il faudra t'occuper._


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'avenir de la rébellion

Chapitre 4 : L'avenir de la rébellion

L'excitation le faisait trembler tandis que le vol en piqué de son dragon s'accélérait. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment ? Grande serait sa gloire quand il rapporterait la tête de ce maudit fauteur de troubles ! Immense serait son aura quand il pourrait la déposer aux pieds du souverain ! Sublimé serait son nom quand serait relaté cet événement dans tous les livres d'histoire ! L'Empire n'avait plus qu'une guerre à gagner et il s'apprêtait à l'achever d'un revers d'épée. En attendant que la prochaine ne se déclenche afin de pouvoir y amasser de nouveau honneur, fortune et postérité.

Galcavr ouvrit brusquement ses ailes et le corps de Wirth fut brutalement propulsé en avant, heureusement retenu par les lanières entourant ses jambes. Il ne le ressentit toutefois que très peu, ayant depuis un moment relié son esprit à celui de son camarade volant afin de mieux profiter des sensations procurées par cette chasse en haute altitude. Le caractère enfiévré de son majestueux destrier ne faisait qu'exacerber ses pulsions, accroissait son envie de sang et renforçait sa détermination à tuer. Ainsi perché au milieu des nuages, comme un faucon se dirigeant sur ses misérables proies, il se percevait comme un dieu s'apprêtant à abattre sa justice suprême sur les pauvres pécheurs se débattant en contrebas. L'acuité exceptionnelle de la vision grisâtre de son compagnon ne faisait que polir ce sentiment alors qu'il descendait à vive allure en des cercles de plus en plus restreints, le sol se rapprochant dangereusement.

Ce fut à regret que le jeune dragonnier se contraignit à regagner pleinement son enveloppe charnelle, bardant ses défenses mentales, ne laissant qu'un petit espace pour Galcavr. Il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses facultés rapidement alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de secondes avant d'atterrir. Calmant les pulsations de son cœur en ébullition, il effectua un court exercice de méditation afin d'éclaircir son esprit contrarié et calmer les émotions affleurant au sein de son sanctuaire. Visiblement, la situation pour laquelle on l'avait appelée avait grandement évolué et ce n'était pas pour satisfaire son plaisir.

Wirth stationnait habituellement dans la cité de Ceunon, sous l'égide du gouverneur du Nord qui se trouvait lui-même à Gil'Ead. Galbatorix avait été ravi de trouver un représentant de la nouvelle génération à envoyer dans cette cité d'ordinaire trop éloignée et trop froide pour attirer quiconque dans ses contrées. Cela n'avait nullement gêné le jeune homme, originaire d'un hameau dans les environs, et que le froid, la neige ou la sauvage nature des contrées nordiques de la Crête n'effrayaient pas.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer toutefois Wirth n'avait aucune espèce de sympathie pour Ceunon ou ses habitants et même Tiro, la bourgade où il avait vu la jour, ne possédait pas d'attraits valorisants à ses yeux. Ses parents avaient disparu depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant qu'un œuf de dragon ne lui soit présenté, et les diverses demeures où il avait séjourné n'avait jamais eu d'élégance notable.

Le Nord était rigoureux et sec, à l'image de ses habitants. Le mode de vie était spartiate, y compris chez les nobles, la terre possédait peu à offrir et on y mourrait rapidement si on ne savait s'habituer à l'exigence de son climat. L'hiver, il y gelait à pierre fendre, la neige coupait la plupart des voies de communication, le sol devenait aussi dur que de la roche, les épidémies savaient se frayer un chemin dans la douceur de n'importe quel foyer que la chaleur des âtres ne savait pas toujours repoussée. Même l'été possédait son lot de contrariétés, entre sa brièveté, les divers glissements de terrain que causaient le redoux et la charge de travail conséquente nécessaire à assurer les réserves indispensables pour passer le prochain épisode hivernal. Aussi, les populations n'étaient pas très attachées à leur seigneur, n'ayant pas grand-chose à leur offrir, et ces derniers ne se bousculaient pour souffrir une vie mineure dans des contrées inhospitalières. Dédaigné, centré sur lui-même, le Nord du royaume se satisfaisait de sa particularité et Ceunon était la capitale de province la plus honnie et la moins désirée. D'autant plus qu'il existait moults histoires sur ce que la Crête renfermait au cœur de ses vallées inexplorées ou nichés sur ses à-pics glacés…

Cependant, Wirth n'avait que faire des babillages incomplets, imparfaits des habitants d'Urû'baen. Il connaissait par expérience les secrets du Nord, la beauté de ses reliefs quand les beaux jours revenaient, le réconfort d'un feu après avoir passé une journée à patauger dans la neige, la majesté solennelle des glaciers. Les nuits étaient longues l'hiver mais parsemées d'ondes serpentant à travers le ciel, rappelant leurs dégradés la multiplicité des coloris des robes de dragons, du lilas au vermeil, du doré au lapis-lazuli, du jade au pourpre le plus éclatant. Ce spectacle laissait ensuite la place aux longues journées des mois de dégel dont la durée était incomparable, chassant la nuit pendant de longues heures durant et laissant le soleil régner comme un empereur éternel sur son trône bleuté.

Ce n'était pourtant point pour tous ces avantages qu'il s'était désigné volontaire afin de prendre la place offerte dans la cité des glaces. Le pouvoir l'avait appelé et il avait su se placer là où son attraction était la plus forte. Car, comme second dragonnier de la nouvelle génération, le premier ayant achevé sa formation, il savait que sa destinée serait parsemée de hauts-faits, et plus particulièrement d'exploits guerriers. Quel endroit était donc meilleur pour commencer sa légende que les contreforts de la Crête où se terraient les derniers rebelles au royaume poursuivant encore à la lutte, couards indignes de livrer une vraie bataille et sachant se cacher dans les jupes les elfes quand leur situation devenait trop désespérée ?

Wirth ne cherchait pas à le cacher, il avait agrippé aux tripes la fierté des personnes du Nord et la franchise de ceux qui haïssaient le mensonge, la dissimulation, la fourberie. Cette attitude hautaine l'avait plus desservi qu'aidé pendant son existence, créant nombre d'épreuves desquelles il avait dû se relever. Néanmoins, il ne s'en était jamais détourné, même au cœur de la cour, en faisant un être autant méprisé que moqué dans les sphères du pouvoir, ce qui expliquait que beaucoup s'étaient gaussés quand il avait été choisi pour partir à Ceunon.

Aussi, le dragonnier ne s'était jamais gêné pour taxer ces rebelles de poltronnerie, de lâcheté, de manque d'honneur, déclenchant souvent des rires nombreux, des hourrahs salvateurs et une certaine réticence. Ils étaient encore en nombre à craindre une résurgence des Vardens, ayant encore en tête les divers massacres de la guerre précédente et la dureté de la bataille ayant saccagé la capitale. Balivernes et fadaises aux yeux de Wirth, encore un bambin quand les principales batailles avaient eu lieu. Les dragons étaient au nadir de leur existence et ils avaient massivement éclos dans le camp du souverain depuis. Ces rebelles n'avaient plus qu'une ou deux étoiles pour éclairer leur nuit et, d'une simple expédition, le dragonnier s'apprêtait à faire disparaître la principale.

Cette motivation ayant guidé son voyage jusqu'à l'autre bout du lac Noirtnëtpes, l'un des plus grands de l'Alagaësia dont la pointe la plus septentrionale dessinait les limites du royaume, aux confins des montagnes de la Crête où la forêt du Du Weldenvarden venait envahir ses pentes. C'était pour ces particularités que les rebelles, bravant le froid extrême, la dangerosité de la faune et la rudesse de ses terres, avait établi ses quartiers, profitant ainsi du soutien parcimonique du beau peuple et pouvant étendre ses actions jusqu'à Narda ou Carvahall. Rares étaient les soldats qui acceptaient de se rendre sur ce territoire les embuscades y étaient toujours sanglantes, les tortuosités du terrain empêchaient toute bataille rangée habituelle, et nourriture comme armes manquaient souvent. De plus, la proximité des montagnes maudites de la Crête où une armée du roi avait disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses et des premiers avant-postes elfiques achevaient de rendre inhospitalières cette frontière belliqueuse

Cependant, il semblait que, cette fois, les rebelles avaient présumé de leurs forces. Le convoi qu'ils avaient tenté d'harponner était plus solidement protégé qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté et, leur assaut ayant été monté sur la rive Ouest, elle se trouvait à l'opposé de leurs alliés aux oreilles pointues. Ainsi, manœuvrant habilement, la garnison avait réussi à enfermer les assaillants dans un coupe-gorge sans issue où ils s'étaient fait une joie de les massacrer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en restent plus qu'une dizaine.

C'était sur ces entrefaites que Wirth avait été contacté. Non pas qu'un dragonnier fut nécessaire pour abattre un aussi faible nombre de rebelles. Mais la stature des prisonniers de la gorge rocheuse valait que l'on fasse ainsi déplacer l'un des plus grands soldats du royaume. L'un d'eux plus particulièrement était la raison de son déplacement. Et l'explication de son espoir démesuré comme de sa colère grandissante.

Les soldats royaux s'étaient écartés comme une nuée de moineaux en voyant arriver Galcavr ils reculèrent d'autant plus quand ce dernier, une fois posé au sol, gronda sombrement, faisant se cabrer les chevaux et dressant sur les nuques les cheveux. Goûtant un instant au plaisir que lui procurait la terreur respectueuse que son compagnon ailé provoquait, le dragonnier se laissa tomber sur le sol blanchi avant de laisser un sombre pressentiment envahir son cœur.

Son uniforme de fer et de mailles noires ressortait au milieu des terres boueuses et des monticules immaculés, comme un corbeau dans une mer de nuages. Tous aussi reconnaissables étaient les soldats de l'armée royale, dans leurs armures de cuir sombre et leurs armoiries écarlates. Beaucoup avaient toutefois cherché à dissimuler leur présence en revêtant des tenues blanches par-dessus leur équipement standard. De la même manière s'étaient comportés leurs adversaires, vêtus de guenilles et autres haillons gris clair, habits parfaits pour se dissimuler parmi les arbres morts et la neige environnante.

Néanmoins, la nature s'était teintée d'un autre éclat avec la violence des combats. Rouges étaient désormais les armes, épées souillées jusqu'à la garde, boucliers parsemés de taches rubis, et les tuniques dépenaillées offraient leur lot de sceaux carmin. Les tâches vermeilles ne manquaient pas au sol, la terre semblant s'abreuver des flaques et autres ruisseaux serpentant au milieu des sillons tracés par les combattants. L'affrontement avait dû être bref, son issue ne datait que de quelques minutes à en juger par la fraîcheur de ses reliquats et l'odeur âcre de la scène. Les cadavres, blêmes comme leur linceul, n'empestaient pas encore la lourde puanteur de la décomposition mais leurs faces tailladées, leurs membres arrachés, leurs viscères évidées auraient suffi à retourner l'estomac des plus aguerris.

C'était cependant un autre élément qui attirait toute l'attention de Wirth. S'avançant d'un pas assuré, il remarqua à peine la course effrénée que fit un des officiers afin de se porter à sa hauteur. Ses lèvres serrées ne consentirent à se mouvoir seulement pour poser une unique question :

« C'est donc lui ? »

Trop essoufflé pour répondre de façon satisfaisante, le soldat se contenta de hocher de la tête avant de s'arrêter, ayant compris qu'il n'aurait pas mot au chapitre tandis que le dragonnier accélérait encore un peu sa marche. Dans sa robe grise, comme drapé par la nue chargée du ciel, Galcavr étira ses babines, montrant ses crocs acérés tout en poussant un grondement sourd. Avec un ample mouvement, Wirth sortit son épée avant de la balancer en une attaque aussi vive qu'incisive en direction de sa victime.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la lame s'arrêta à un pouce environ de la chair tendre visée. Dans un moulinet répété des dizaines de fois, le dragonnier réajusta sa position et effectua un second assaut. Il ne rencontra pas de plus grand succès que le précédent, se voyant arrêté aisément à la même distance de la poitrine ennemie. Une troisième botte se vit tout aussi facilement repoussé.

Se reculant alors d'un pas, il toisa son adversaire, lequel n'avait ni cillé, ni quitté son ennemi du regard alors même que la mort venait de l'effleurer. Il l'avait vraisemblablement trop côtoyé pour que ce fut suffisant pour l'impressionner. Même la présence d'un dragon hostile et d'un dragonnier en pleine possession ne paraissait pas l'effrayer outre-mesure. Puissant, musclé, bâti comme un bœuf par la guerre et les divers travaux nécessaires à la survie dans de rudes conditions, ses longs cheveux bruns coulaient jusque sur ses épaules tandis que ses pupilles dures comme pierre trahissaient autant de lassitude que de détermination. Sa barbe foisonnait sur ses joues tandis que sa main calleuse caressait la tête de son arme, un marteau dont la tête ronde était encore parsemée de sang, de chair et de cervelle.

Wirth dut admettre que le personnage était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Si ses subalternes ne s'étaient pas trompés toutefois. Affectant une voix calme et autoritaire tandis que ses deux iris d'un bleu glacé acceptaient sans broncher le défi de son opposant, il demanda dans la langue de la vérité :

« Sem eru oro ?

\- Nam pömnuria er Roran Puissant-Marteau, répondit d'un ton caverneux son interlocuteur. »

D'une moue admirative, Wirth salua la franchise de son ennemi sans pouvoir déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une impressionnante confiance en soi ou d'une part de folie mal dissimulée. Sans prévenir, le dragonnier décida de ne pas pousser le jeu plus loin, projetant violemment son esprit sur celui de son adversaire, s'aidant de la force de Galcavr afin de briser les hypothétiques résistances de cet humain dédaigneux. Sa fierté reçut une blessure profonde quand il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient à peine ébranlé l'impressionnante barrière que l'homme érigea en travers de leur route. Malgré la combinaison de leur puissance, ils ne purent qu'ébrécher les forteresses d'acier gardant le sanctuaire mental du meneur des rebelles. Même leurs ruses se révélèrent insuffisantes, aucune faille n'étant exploitable, et leurs efforts furieux furent pourtant aussi nombreux que vains, comme un fauve jouant longuement avec sa proie perchée dans un arbre sans parvenir à l'en déloger.

Saluant la résistance de son opposant, Wirth choisit de se retirer légèrement, demeurant sur ses gardes en cas d'assaut inopportun. Préférant jouer la carte diplomatique en voyant que ses premières manœuvres s'étaient révélées infructueuses, il reprit la parole d'un ton dur :

« Sem threyja ?

\- Je crains ne pas être assez versé dans l'art de la conversation en ancien langage pour pouvoir poursuivre ainsi, répondit le guerrier avec calme.

\- Vous comprendrez donc que je prenne tout ce que vous allez déclarer avec des pincettes, rétorqua Wirth avec un léger sourire. Mensonge et omission sont les deux préambules à une discussion entre ennemis. »

Roran agréa avec un petit mouvement de tête avant de raccrocher son marteau à sa ceinture. Montrant ses paumes nues souillées à son opposant, il déclara alors, son visage si fermé qu'il en était impénétrable :

« Je ne souhaite pas poursuivre ce combat aujourd'hui. J'ai été défait, mes hommes sont exsangues et je ne souhaite pas les voir se faire massacrer jusqu'au dernier. Je crois que l'occasion est venue de négocier avec le roi. Amenez-moi à lui comme prisonnier si cela vous sied. J'ai beaucoup à lui dire après toutes ces années. »

Wirth sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine.

_C'est un piège._

Galcavr ne rétorqua rien mais la féroce inquiétude qu'il sentait poindre à l'orée de ses pensées suffit pour qu'il comprenne que son compagnon partageait son opinion. Et s'interrogeait également sur les motivations de son adversaire, lequel demeurait fermement imperturbable.

Wirth jeta un regard autour de lui afin de mieux décrypter les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Un détail qui aurait dû le frapper immédiatement perturba un peu plus le fil distendu de son esprit. Les rebelles étaient peu nombreux. Beaucoup trop peu nombreux. Les hommes du roi avaient cru que l'attaque avait été mal préparée car, dans le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient pas pu se rendre compte avec justesse des écarts de force entre les belligérants. Mais c'était une évidence, cette embuscade avait été sciemment mal préparée. Puissant-Marteau tenait à être capturé et il exerçait visiblement une influence suffisamment conséquente sur ses fidèles pour qu'ils agréent de courir à la mort pour servir ses intérêts.

Or, ce n'était pas pour l'abattre qu'il eût agi ainsi. Trop prudent, Wirth avait sondé de son esprit les alentours au moment de son arrivée et, excellement doué dans ce domaine, il ne doutait pas de ce qu'il avait perçu. Il n'y avait pas de renforts aux alentours, en dehors des dix pauvres malheureux coincés au fond de la gorge rocheuse. Pas d'autres âmes vives à moins d'un demi-mille à la ronde. Roran Puissant-Marteau était fait comme un rat, et il semblait l'avoir souhaité de tout son cœur.

Wirth détestait se sentir comme un pion dans le jeu d'un autre. Sur un plateau d'échecs, il était un cavalier, et il aspirait à rapidement devenir une reine. Il était parfaitement intolérable qu'il serve ainsi de vecteurs aux désirs d'un ennemi déclaré de la couronne. Or, il ne parvenait pas à percer à jour le jeu de son opposant. Glacavr, pourtant tout aussi versé dans les arts de la stratégie, échouait également, ce qui exacerbait d'autant plus la rage des deux compères.

Si Puissant-Marteau s'était présenté comme une fleur offerte à offrir au roi, tout le monde aurait flairé l'entourloupe. En agissant ainsi, le meneur rebelle avait cherché à dissimuler ses intentions. Toutefois, il avait agi avec trop de grossièreté pour que ce ne fut pas aisément mis à jour, ce qui contribuait à embrouiller d'autant plus le jeune dragonnier.

Ce dernier, n'y tenant plus, finit par souffler, exaspéré :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous laisser capturer ainsi ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Roran sans modifier sa voix. Mes hommes doivent être sauvés.

\- Desquels parlez-vous ? cingla le dragonnier.

\- De tous, rétorqua le rebelle. Ils souffrent depuis suffisamment longtemps. »

Wirth serra convulsivement ses poings avant de se relâcher. Il n'obtiendrait rien en agissant ainsi. Son adversaire se battait depuis trop longtemps pour se laisser intimider si facilement et le terrain était trop hostile pour que le seigneur des airs puisse le cuisiner comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Néanmoins, il avait encore un point à éclaircir. Levant une main à hauteur de la tête du guerrier, il murmura en dosant savamment son énergie :

« Slytha ! »

Il avait bien fait d'agir avec prudence car son sort, se dirigeant rapidement sur sa proie, se vit comme aspirer par une force mystérieuse une fois parvenue sur sa cible. Le faisant persister un instant afin de jauger de ce bouclier, le dragonnier dut rapidement se résoudre à le faire cesser, sentant qu'il ne pourrait briser cette protection en usant de sa propre puissance.

Le souffle un peu court, Wirth laissa son bras retomber tout en comprenant à quel point il s'était mépris. Il avait toujours été de notoriété publique que le général Roran Puissant-Marteau était protégé par le dragonnier paria Eragon. Cependant, avec les années, les boucliers érigés par le jeune homme avaient dû finir par s'épuiser, éroder par les batailles successives.

Alors qui maintenait de telles protections autour du meneur rebelle ? Les elfes ? Ou un autre ennemi dont il ignorait la nature ? Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait d'un magicien particulièrement doué car Wirth lui-même ne se sentait pas capable de façonner un bouclier aussi polymorphe et aussi imperméable. Cette révélation lui assécha le palais et participa à le faire frissonner une seconde fois. Son haut-fait de gloire s'éloignait de plus en plus, et sa fierté se voyait mettre mal à mal par une angoisse grimpante, lancinante, qu'il ne parvenait pas à tempérer.

Se sentant déstabilisé, With sut qu'il était en train de perdre ce face-à-face psychologique et le temps ne semblait pas jouer en sa faveur. Cruellement, l'expérience lui faisait défaut. Il allait devoir faire un choix rapide afin de ne pas perdre la face devant ses hommes.

Aussi, dans un grand geste, il intima à quatre d'entre eux de s'approcher, ce que ceux-ci firent avec une vélocité remarquable. Avec un mouvement du chef, le dragonnier, sans accorder un regard à son prisonnier, intima avec fermeté :

« Désarmez-le et ligotez-le ! Nous allons l'amener au gouverneur du Nord. »

Les soldats commençaient à s'affairer sans que leur imposant adversaire n'émette aucune objection, ni ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour se débattre, quand l'un des officiers, incertain, demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Et concernant les survivants ? Que fait-on ? »

Wirth leva les yeux en direction de son dragon dont les prunelles scintillantes indiquaient qu'il avait compris ce qui s'apprêtait à se produire.

_Ne les fais pas souffrir trop longtemps, Glacavr._

Le monstre ailé s'ébroua avant de prendre son envol. Son cou se tordit tandis qu'il faisait lentement monter la chaleur dans sa gueule. Puis, avec un vrombissement rappelant les explosions les plus féroces, un torrent de flammes jaillit entre ses crocs, allant carboniser dans un flot ardent de craquements immondes et de gémissements stridents la gorge enneigée. Le feu bleu produit par son imposant compagnon était parmi les plus brûlants qui exista aussi, la roche ne tarda pas à céder, fondant sous la température infernale, tandis que la fumée ne tardait guère à s'élever au milieu du brouillard empêchant de voir le triste sort réservé aux condamnés.

Galcavr laissa son courroux pendant de longues secondes, créant autant de désarroi que d'effroi chez ses propres alliés. Ceux-ci, peu habitués à la puissance des dragons, n'avaient guère tardé à se reculer, souhaitant se soustraire à cette vision des enfers, se bouchant les oreilles de leurs doigts afin de ne plus subir le déchainement infernal du brasier sur l'impasse devenue cercueil, même si les hurlements s'étaient tus. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas échapper à l'odeur, mélange âcre de granite en fusion, de bois en combustion et de chair grillée. Beaucoup s'en trouvèrent profondément incommodés, intimidés, n'osant plus s'approcher du lieu ou du dragon quand ce dernier, ayant achevé de libérer sa fureur, daigna se reposer au milieu des deux-pattes insignifiants.

Wirth n'eut qu'une attention distraite pour cette réaction, aussi prévisible que pathétique. En revanche, il avait rivé son regard sur le meneur rebelle, guettant sa réaction comme un vautour une dépouille en décomposition. Son angoisse monta d'un cran quand il comprit qu'aucun sentiment n'avait transparu sur le visage de Puissant-Marteau, ce dernier restant d'une impassibilité complète, apparemment insensible aux tourments de ses camarades alors qu'il l'avait observé leur supplice sans sourciller. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, le dragonnier put ainsi mesurer la force de son opposant et eut un faible aperçu des épreuves que ce dernier avait dû traverser pour afficher une telle prestance. Droit, fier, il acceptait son sort sans se détourner. Un homme fait dans une telle charpente ne serait pas aisé à briser.

Avec un soupir las, Wirth songea que la rébellion était loin de connaître son crépuscule si le fils de Puissant-Marteau se révélait aussi coriace que son paternel. Avant, dans une pensée plus carnassière, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre en selle, de cerner que plus grande serait ainsi la reconnaissance du royaume quand il aurait définitivement tranché la tête de l'hydre.


	6. Chap 5 : Les sentiers de la connaissance

Chapitre 5 : Les sentiers de la connaissance

Observant les constellations uniques du ciel dans le Prima les quelques secondes que dura la rotation des gardes, Eragon ne put s'empêcher de songer à la beauté sauvage des territoires inexplorées. Combien de fois avait-il scruté le ciel sans se rendre compte de la complexité de ce qu'il renfermait ? Quels secrets se dissimulaient dans ces lucioles blanchâtres accrochées à la sphère céleste ? Quelle dimension leur étude lui permettrait-elle de découvrir ? Jusqu'à quelle profondeur de compréhension pourrait-il plonger en s'attardant sur les mystères du ciel ?

Quel naïf et inexpérimenté il faisait avec ses réflexions ! Pourtant, il avait parfois besoin de se laisser ainsi divaguer, loin de l'Alagaësia, loin de sa réalité funeste, loin des problèmes insolubles qu'elle l'obligeait à affronter. Néanmoins, il ne lui fut pas permis de rêvasser plus longtemps et, tandis qu'il bondissait par-dessus le parapet des murs de la ville, il sentit son cœur s'étreindre avec une profonde mélancolie.

Usant de sa magie pour prolonger son saut afin d'atterrir bien au-delà des limites de Prima, le dragonnier dut cependant admettre que son voyage n'avait pas été inutile. Les longues années d'efforts passées à préparer cette entrevue s'était révélé à la fois bénéfiques et légèrement décevants. Toute nouvelle connaissance n'était pas un trésor mais elle participait à faire de lui un être plus complet. Quand bien même la majorité de ses découvertes s'étaient révélées bien éloignées de ce qui l'intéressait.

Percer les mystères du monde n'était pas chose aisée. Nombre de sages s'y étaient essayés, se heurtant à la complexité des formules qu'ils avaient cherché à déchiffrer. Aussi, bien qu'Eragon eût su que son entreprise se révèlerait titanesque, il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. Encore cette foutue naïveté qui l'avait tant handicapé. Néanmoins, il avait fini par apprendre la patience et sa quête commençait à prendre une tournure intéressante.

Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru percevoir ainsi ce qui s'approchait le plus à de la fierté dans les propos de Solembum.

_« C'est donc pour cela que tu m'as fait venir, Eragon ?_

_\- Je ne cherche pas confirmation. Je souhaiterais simplement savoir si vous en aviez ouï dire. »_

_ Le chat-garou s'était léché une patte afin de commencer le nettoyage d'une de ses oreilles quand il avait répondu avec une certaine solennité :_

_« Il ne s'agit pas de rumeurs, Eragon. L'origine du livre que tu as consulté est ancienne, tant que personne de cette ère n'était présent au moment de sa conception. L'écrit n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, le Peuple Gris était encore jeune et les elfes des bambins. Les dragons étaient alors les maîtres de ce qu'était l'Alagaësia quand les Beors ne faisaient que naître. Ce que tu as lu a été mais la question est de savoir à quel point tout cela a été déformé. La mémoire n'est que partielle et elle s'étiole dans le temps. Sur ce point, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider._

_\- Vous devez pourtant avoir des indices, Seigneur Solembum, indiqua avec retenue le jeune dragonnier. C'est en suivant vos indices que j'ai obtenu ce que je vous partage aujourd'hui._

_\- Si j'avais plus à te donner, Eragon, je l'aurais déjà fait. Tu le sais autant que tu sais dans quelle direction te diriger. Je ne pense pas tirer d'autres conclusions que deux êtres ayant passé des mois à étudier des textes que je n'ai fait qu'apercevoir. Je n'ai pas l'omniscience que tu me prêtes._

_\- Peut-être, mais le passé a déjà prouvé l'étendue de mes insuffisances. Combien d'années ai-je mis avant de cerner l'étendue de vos conseils ? »_

Le sol commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement alors que le dragonnier considérait désormais que les feux de la cité se trouvaient suffisamment loin dans son dos pour qu'il n'eut pas à prolonger son vol improvisé. Manipulant son énergie, il murmura un simple « Äfanga » avant de sentir son corps perdre instantanément en vitesse. Se contorsionnant pour atterrir le plus souplement possible, il se reçut sur ses pieds, dérapa sur les cailloux tapissant les rochers plus imposants jonchant le désert, ce qui l'obligea à poser les genoux à terre et à s'équilibrer avec ses paumes.

Une douleur sourde agita ses nerfs tandis qu'il porta instinctivement ses mains gantées devant ses yeux. Dans la pénombre, il ne put qu'apercevoir les estafilades sanglantes que sa maladresse venait de lui laisser. Sifflant de frustration, ses lèvres laissèrent un faible « Waise heill ! » filtrer, soulageant instantanément la souffrance physique. Sa déception morale demeura de longues secondes supplémentaires, source de nombreuses interrogations.

A son propre désappointement, plus il avait progressé, plus il avait grandi, plus il avait appris et plus le jeune homme s'était mis à douter. Or, malgré toutes ses rencontres, malgré tous ses progrès, le dragonnier sentait que ses incertitudes étaient en passe de le dévorer. Voilà qui représentait certainement sa plus grande faiblesse. Jamais il n'aurait suffisamment confiance en lui-même pour mener à bien la tâche qu'il s'était fixé. Mais s'il n'avait nul autre devoir que d'essayer. Afin de conserver le sens qu'il avait donné à son existence.

Pourtant, être à l'écoute de ses doutes n'était qu'un aspect négatif, cet aspect de personnalité lui permettant d'être en constante recherche d'amélioration. L'équilibre à trouver avec une quête de perfection inatteignable était le plus délicat à trouver à ses yeux. Ce que Solembum avait parfaitement perçu dans la demande de réassurance du dragonnier.

_« Persister à ne regarder que les échecs du passé et les ombres du futur est aussi préjudiciable que bénéfique, Eragon. Un homme qui cesse de douter arrête d'évoluer. Un homme qui se laisse étreindre trop fortement par l'incertitude sombre dans l'immobilisme. Je te crois suffisamment intelligent pour savoir trouver le juste milieu. Te laisser empoisonner par ce genre de questions ne t'aidera pas si tu ne trouves pas de réponse pour t'apaiser._

_\- Mais vous savez les choix que j'ai fait…_

_\- Les regrettes-tu ?_

_\- Je n'aurais des regrets que si je ne vais pas au bout de ce que je peux offrir. Mais des remords, c'est une autre question. J'en ai déjà trop pour ne pas en oublier._

_\- Vivre, c'est choisir et en assumer les conséquences. Un homme de ta position ne peut ignorer ce genre de difficultés. C'est un lourd fardeau mais, si tu ne peux le porter, il finira par t'écraser. Il n'y a guère d'alternatives sur ta route. »_

Eragon ne le savait que trop bien. Il n'avait pas choisi sa position il avait été comme désigné par une main irrépressible qui l'avait propulsé à des hauteurs qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre. Désormais, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette réalité, sous peine de provoquer nombre de conséquences fâcheuses de l'Alagaësia. Car le vertige de ses pouvoirs, s'il pouvait décider de se mettre des œillères et d'oublier les sommets vers lesquels il naviguait, finirait toujours par le rattraper. Il n'était pas seul à orienter son chemin, esclave de ses pulsions, serf de sa construction, dépendant des interventions des autres personnes traversant son existence.

Eragon n'avait jamais pleinement mesuré à quel point il était influençable. Encore moins dans quelle mesure pharaonique il pouvait manipuler la destinée des autres. Les discours pouvaient modifier sa perception des choses, les ouvrages qu'il avait pu consulter l'avaient aidé à appréhender des vérités qu'il n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager, les rencontres qu'il avait faites avaient chacune participé à le façonner. Aussi malléable qu'un nourrisson, il lui semblait n'être que partiellement modelé, n'être qu'une flaque de métal en fusion sentant son forgeron continue à le travailler patiemment. Songeant parfois à son éternité, il ne pouvait qu'en être étourdi, incapable de vraiment cerner sa signification profonde. Percer les mystères du monde lui faisait ressentir le même frisson, le même sentiment d'impuissance ainsi que la même curiosité dévorante et la même urgence à trouver des réponses qui l'aidaient à maintenir son cap. Et c'était ainsi qu'il saisissait le mieux à quel point il était jeune, à quel point il était fort, à quel point il était fragile.

Le dragonnier le savait, il aurait un impact énorme sur la terre qu'il foulait. Il en avait déjà eu un, sans être celui qu'il aurait aimé laisser. Sa première guerre, il l'avait perdue sur tous les plans. Les cicatrices qu'il en avait gardées persistait à le faire souffrir à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières pour se plonger dans son ersatz de sommeil. S'il avait été plus fort… S'il avait appris plus tôt ce qu'il avait compris… Néanmoins, rien ne servait de remuer encore une fois le couteau dans ses plaies toujours à vif. Il avait échoué, il s'était effondré, il avait pris ses dispositions afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et, bien qu'encore à genoux, il savait qu'il devait diriger ses efforts vers sa résurrection. Se complaire dans la souffrance ne l'aiderait pas.

Pourtant, la peur persistait. La connaissance ne faisait que nourrir ce sentiment car sa lumière ne faisait qu'accroître les ombres environnantes. Eragon n'aurait jamais cru être aussi aveugle au monde qui l'entourait mais il ne faisait qu'appréhender un peu plus chaque jour à quel point sa vision n'était que parcellaire. Comment pourrait-il, cernant ses insuffisances, prendre des décisions qui engageraient le destin de tant de gens ? Comment pourrait-il certifier que ses réponses seraient les bonnes ? Comment pourrait-il assurer que sa voie était la meilleure ?

_« Seigneur Solembum, j'ai une dernière question à vous soumettre._

_\- Fais vite, Eragon. Le temps est impitoyable et le nôtre est presque écoulé._

_\- Comment saurais-je que j'ai trouvé la bonne réponse à la question de la magie ?_

_\- Malgré les années, tu continues de te fourvoyer, Eragon. Il n'existe aucune bonne réponse à ce qui te tourmente. Il n'y aura rien de juste, rien de beau qui ressortira de ta quête. Je ne saurais te rassurer avec des paroles creuses._

_\- Alors pourquoi persister à vouloir en trouver une ?_

_\- Allons, Eragon, nous ne pouvons nous séparer avec irritation tandis que tu remâches des questions auxquelles tu as déjà d'excellents arguments à soumettre._

_\- Veuillez m'excuser, Seigneur Solembum. Mon arrogance refait surface, on dirait. Ou plutôt mon insatisfaction à trouver un chemin qui me satisfasse pleinement. J'entrevois beaucoup de possibilités, bien peu sont à mon goût. Et tout cela me frustre particulièrement. J'ai la fâcheuse impression que la mission que je me suis fixée est parfois trop grande pour être réduite à une simple pensée permettant de la résoudre._

_\- C'est sans doute le cas mais en quoi une réponse partielle ne serait-elle pas satisfaisante ? En quoi une ébauche de solution ne serait pas un héritage glorieux à transmettre ? En quoi poser des bases ne permettrait pas de faire avancer le monde ? »_

_ Le chat-garou avait agité ses oreilles avant de se remettre en mouvement. Eragon savait qu'il ne pouvait le retenir aussi avait-il fait également volte-face, sachant que l'urgence allait reprendre ses droits sur ses agissements. Il s'était toutefois immobilisé quand, dans une dernière pensée, son interlocuteur avait ajouté avec un brin de solennité :_

_« Le destin t'a donné l'opportunité de chercher longuement avant de formuler une réponse, Eragon. Un jour, toutefois, tu ne pourras plus te cacher. Les forces du monde viendront à toi, même si tu n'as pas le courage de les affronter. Il te faudra alors te battre pour ce que tu crois juste. Quitte à affronter une adversité qui te paraîtra sensée. Quitte à provoquer des malheurs. Quitte à devoir faire des sacrifices. Cependant, tu as déjà prouvé que tu savais assumer ce genre de décisions. Voilà une des raisons qui fait que j'ai accepté de m'ouvrir à toi, jeune dragonnier. Et qui nous amènera certainement à nous revoir une dernière fois. Comme alliés ou ennemis, seul le futur nous le dira. »_

L'heure n'était toutefois plus à ressasser cette conversation. Il en aurait longuement le loisir plus tard, aurait le luxe d'avoir l'éclairage de sa compagne ailée pendant les journées harassantes de voyage et les nuits d'insomnie jalonnant son existence.

Désormais, une toute autre épreuve l'attendait.

Le lien qui les unissait lui indiquait qu'elle se hâtait autant que possible mais une certaine distance les séparait toujours. Sentant la tension s'emparer de son corps, raidissant muscles et tendons, le dragonnier entreprit de se mettre en mouvement à son tour, sa course effrénée marquant pourtant peu le désert, la roche n'arrivant pas à s'imprégner de son pas léger. Ses pensées s'entremêlant sans cesse, nouant passé et présent, entre les arguments qu'il avait eu et ceux qu'il avait créé, le jeune homme ne put empêcher son angoisse de grimper d'un cran et ce fut presque de façon instinctive qu'il formula par son esprit à la dracène partageant sa vie :

_Combien de temps te faut-il encore ?_

Le battement frénétique des ailes lui parvint en premier puis les sentiments complexes, incertains, en ébullition de la créature saphir. La nuit l'environnait de toute part, seulement entrecoupée par l'astre lunaire, quelques étoiles éparses et un météore mouvant non loin. A moins que ce ne fut une étoile filante alors qu'il semblait si vif qu'une traînée vert pâle paraissait s'effriter derrière lui. La beauté sculpturale du mouvement émut un instant Eragon avant que la voix nouée de sa compagne ne lui parvienne, chargée de mélancolie :

_Moins d'une minute._

_\- Tu arriveras trop tard dans ce cas._

Eragon cessa sa course tandis que son évidente affirmation achevait de désappointer légèrement son amie. Elle s'en était douté mais ses propres émotions l'avaient retenues trop longtemps. Une poignée de secondes seulement. Eragon soupira il allait devoir faire face seul. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra afin d'ériger un mur suffisamment solide autour du sanctuaire de ses pensées. Il avait fait le pari de rester désarmé afin que son épée si singulière ne le trahisse pas. Un choix audacieux dont il espérait que les conséquences ne seraient pas désastreuses. Connaissant la personne le poursuivant, il ne pouvait être plus incertain.

Il l'entendit arriver bien avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision malgré la furtivité de sa course. Remontant ses paupières, il effectua volte-face avant de reculer de quelques pas. Les lieux étaient vallonnés, propices à la fuite si nécessaire, et sa propre position lui offrait une vue plongeante sur tous adversaires venant à son encontre. Aussi, son ombre fut aisée à remarquer et un simple « Brisingr » lui permit de faire jaillir une boule incandescente à ses côtés, chassant une partie de l'obscurité, révélant l'être qui se précipitait dans sa direction.

Le cœur d'Eragon rata un battement, bien qu'il se fût préparé à cette vision. Cependant, dans le clair-obscur, sa peau d'albâtre se réhaussait d'autant plus tandis que ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit semblaient piquetés d'éclats auburn. Elle les avait coupés, ne leur permettant que d'encadrer son visage à l'allure sévère. Son nez un peu trop aquilin n'avait pas changé, de même que ses pommettes hautes qui participaient autant à son allure altière que hautaine. Ses yeux plissés demeuraient semblables à des joyaux de jade dont l'éclat continuait de se ternir avec les années passant. Pour le reste, elle demeurait parfaite, à l'exception d'une traînée rouge que le dragonnier remarqua rapidement, zébrant l'épiderme de son cou et se perdant sous son armure de cuir et de métal. Celle-ci, agrémentée d'épaulières, de brassards, de jambières, d'une cotte de mailles, était complétée par deux épées fines que l'elfe serrait fermement dans ses poings, bien ordinaire rapière dans celle de gauche, formidable monument de vif-argent flamboyant de veinures émeraude dans celle de droite.

Le dragonnier, drapé dans la lumière de sa magie, sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand il nota qu'elle brandissait déjà ses armes en une posture de combat. Son expression sévère était également sans ambiguïté. Il ne lui avait guère laissé le choix, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il avait toutefois espéré qu'elle lui laisserait quelques secondes avant de se montrer aussi hostile. Aussi, ses sens en alerte, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres ouvertures au moment où il lança :

« Je crois que des excuses ne suffiront pas cette fois. Est-ce que je me trompe, Arya-Dröttningu ? »


	7. Chapitre 6 : Quand gronde la tempête

Chapitre 6 : Quand gronde la tempête

Le vrombissement assourdissant de l'air ne lui laissa aucun doute. Pour l'avoir produit des milliers de fois, Saphira savait ce que cela signifiait. Toute la journée, elle avait attendu qu'il parvienne jusque ses tympans, ses muscles raidis par la tension et l'attente alors qu'elle s'était forcée à ne pas quitter sa cachette au plus fort de la chaleur étouffante de l'après-midi. Pour un membre de son espèce, il n'y avait pourtant rien de plus agréable que l'atmosphère volcanique du Méridion, même si son orée ne faisait que présager des capacités nichées en son cœur. Seulement, la discrétion prévalait sur ses envies aussi avait-elle chassé toute la matinée durant afin de s'assurer d'avoir l'estomac plein et d'être pleine d'énergie pour les épreuves à venir.

L'impatience finissant par prendre le pas sur la prudence, la dracène ébroua ses ailes et, à grands coups de pattes, s'extirpa de la vaste grotte où elle s'était réfugiée afin d'émerger, tous crocs dehors, à l'air libre, avant de pousser un profond rugissement de défi, la peur, la mélancolie et la colère se fondant en un ensemble guttural effrayant.

Néanmoins, si les humains de passage et les animaux sauvages avaient de quoi fuir en entendant cet avertissement issu de temps immémoriaux, l'adversaire de la créature bleutée n'était certainement pas impressionné par sa démonstration. Le cuir de jade formant ses ailes battait frénétiquement l'air, claquant comme un fouet, tandis que son corps scintillait d'éclats émeraude dans les rayons rougeâtres du soleil couchant. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que leurs routes s'étaient croisées, croissant en longueur, sa queue interminable cinglant à travers les cieux, croissant en force, ses muscles se dessinant sous sa carapace d'écailles, croissant en charisme, son image semblant imprégner tout l'horizon s'étendant devant Saphira. La dracène ne pouvait que s'incliner, son homologue masculin savait ménager ses effets et se montrer sous ses plus beaux atours. Menaçant et intimidant, il paraissait enfin être devenu le guerrier impitoyable qu'il fallait pour parvenir à s'opposer au tyran Galbatorix.

A son tour, il emplit l'espace d'un rugissement puissant. Saphira se retint toutefois d'exhiber un rictus moqueur, laissant l'agressivité marquée ses traits. La force et la prestance manquaient encore aux avertissements du dragon, sa voix, certes plus grave et solennelle que dans ses souvenirs, demeurait trop fluette pour ne serait-ce que la faire frissonner. Il avait encore des progrès à faire. Et le temps manquait tant.

Firnen.

Jamais les sentiments de Saphira n'avaient été aussi ambivalents envers un autre être vivant. Elle avait toujours vu le dragon vert comme un allié fiable, un soutien de choix sur lequel elle serait amenée à s'appuyer. Il avait été son élève pendant quelques mois, quand il n'était encore qu'un oisillon à qui il fallait apprendre les éléments les plus basiques comme le vol ou la chasse. Ses errements l'avaient agacée, ses erreurs l'avaient inquiétée, ses réussites l'avaient réjouie. Malgré les réserves qu'elle conservait à son sujet, Firnen avait grandi vite, bien plus que beaucoup des membres de son espèce, murissant à marche forcée, comme elle avait dû le faire alors qu'elle sillonnait l'Empire aux côtés de son dragonnier inexpérimenté. Sur bien des aspects, son jeune homologue s'était montré à la hauteur des attentes placées en lui.

Malheureusement, des failles béantes restaient présentes au sein de celui qui avait été son compagnon de route. Malgré les périls qu'il avait vaincus, il demeurait trop prudent, confinant parfois à la couardise, ne se décidant à attaquer que lorsqu'il était certain de vaincre ou si le choix ne lui était plus laissé. En ce sens, il lui manquait l'audace des grands chefs de guerre, la détermination farouche de vivre des désespérés prêts à braver tous les dangers. Voilà ce qui séparait les deux dracènes. Si Firnen possédait la rage de perdre, Saphira ne jurait que par la fureur de vaincre. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait accepté d'accompagner d'Eragon dans sa folle quête quand Firnen et sa dragonnière n'y avaient vu qu'une fuite en forme d'impasse. Enfermés dans leur vision étriquée, ils n'avaient pas su comprendre ce que son dragonnier avait perçu, ce qu'elle avait senti au plus profond de son être.

Indéniablement, cette déchirure avait pesé lourdement dans leur relation. Ce n'était pourtant que le second profond écueil ayant distendu leurs liens. Car, de maître à élève, Firnen avait voulu déjà faire évoluer dans une autre direction ce qui les unissait. Néanmoins, Saphira n'avait jamais vu en lui le partenaire qu'elle attendait depuis sa naissance. Trop incertain, trop frêle, trop jeune, trop naïf, elle n'avait pu que l'éconduire. Elle, longtemps la dernière représentante de son espèce, n'accepterait jamais de se soumettre à un devoir de reproduction. Elle choisirait qui partagerait sa vie, repoussant tous les prétendants, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Firnen n'avait pas réussi à comprendre sa décision, arguant que la survie de leur espèce dépendait, que les œufs pouvaient ne jamais éclore, que leurs vies, aussi longues soient-elles promises, pouvaient s'arrêter prématurément. Saphira était restée inflexible. Elle le serait restée, même si le futur n'avait pas donné tort au dragon émeraude. Ce n'était pas une question d'égoïsme, pas une question de fierté, simplement sa volonté de contrôle qui s'exprimait.

Toutefois, ce lourd passé ressortait entre eux alors que la mythique créature de jade se posait lourdement face à la dracène bleutée. Son attitude était teintée de méfiance, il avait pris soin de laisser plusieurs dizaines de pas entre eux et de laisser le soleil dans son dos. S'il ne marquait pas d'hostilité, se contentant de bander les muscles, prêt à réagir promptement, Saphira se montrait autrement plus menaçante, ses écailles hérissées et ses ailes déployées suffisant à ce que Firnen comprenne que toute approche supplémentaire serait punie en conséquence. S'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais opposés physiquement, leur dernière entrevue s'était conclue de manière frontale, d'esprit à esprit, avant qu'Eragon ne parvienne à ouvrir une voie de fuite. Aussi peinée qu'elle soit d'en venir à de telles extrémités, Saphira savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas.

Cependant, le ton de Firnen quand il daigna enfin s'exprimer était dépourvu de toute agressivité, se contentant de laisser filtrer la solennité de l'instant et voilant les autres ses autres émotions derrière une formule consacrée :

_Saphira, c'est une joie de te revoir après tout ce temps._

_\- Le sentiment est partagé, Firnen._

La dracène ne mentait pas. Elle était aussi heureuse que furieuse de le revoir, aussi soulagée de le voir sauf qu'irritée de sa venue, et ce mélange bouillonnant qu'elle masquait derrière son attitude hostile ne tarderait guère à émerger si elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

Néanmoins, son homologue ne fut pas dupe de ses intentions possiblement belliqueuses si la situation venait de déraper et la tristesse autant que l'agacement illumina son œil couleur empire le temps d'un battement de cil. Sa voix demeura toutefois égale quand il exposa :

_Arya est partie parler à Eragon. Le temps qu'elle parvienne à lui mettre la main dessus, nous devrions être parvenu à un consensus._

_\- Prima n'est pas aussi étendue que d'autres cités mais Eragon sait se rendre insaisissable si le besoin s'en fait sentir, _rétorqua Saphira avec un certain amusement.

_\- Nous savons tous deux que vous n'auriez pas laissé le tesson entre nos mains si vous aviez réellement souhaité disparaître, _contra Firnen_. Leur prochaine confrontation n'est qu'une question de minutes._

_\- Elle n'interviendra qu'au moment souhaité par Eragon, c'est tout ce que je voulais insinuer, _lâcha Saphira, piquante_._

Firnen renâcla alors qu'il commençait à se tourner autour, entamant une valse qui aurait tôt faite de se transformer en danse plus sauvage si leurs nerfs persistaient à s'échauffer. L'énervement enflammait d'ailleurs le sang du dragon émeraude alors que son interlocutrice ne faisait que le gourmander. Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien ressortir, Saphira pouvait le sentir derrière les épais boucliers qu'il avait érigé autour de son esprit, le canal de communication établi entre eux laissant filtrer plus d'informations que ce que Firnen n'aurait voulu.

_ Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est venu l'heure de redevenir raisonnable ? _attaqua ce dernier_. La nouvelle génération de dragonnier devient plus forte de jour en jour, et le nombre est toujours en faveur du tyran. Ils seront bientôt suffisamment puissants pour raser le Du Weldenvarden sans que personne ne puisse s'y opposer._

_\- Mais que deviennent donc les œufs rescapés de Vroengard ? _demanda Saphira avec une pointe de malice_. Est-ce que les elfes auraient des difficultés à créer leur propre légion de dragonnier ?_

_\- Le choix n'est jamais facile, _tempéra froidement son homologue_. Le manque de fécondité des elfes demeure un frein, comme l'étendue Du Weldenvarden et ses sorts de protections. Mais Feinstir et Gaia ont été rejoints par un nouveau couple il y a un peu plus d'un an._

_\- Un nouvel œuf a éclos ? _ne put s'empêcher de s'ébahir Saphira, ne pouvant cacher entièrement son allégresse.

_\- Tu le saurais si vous étiez restés là où se trouve votre place, _lança Firnen d'un ton glacial.

La dracène bleutée s'émut à peine de l'assaut verbal de son opposant, préférant rester focalisée sur la joie de cette annonce. Les temps de bonheur s'étaient faits rares avec l'allongement de leur exil, le prolongement des combats, l'indécision de leur avenir. Il convenait d'en profiter quelque peu avant de revenir sur les noires préoccupations de leur situation.

_Comment se nomment-ils ? _demanda-t-elle avec humeur_._

_\- Turtar et Yself, _répondit laconiquement Firnen_._

_\- De bien beaux noms. Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas à faire de grands guerriers. Où sont donc leurs maîtres pour les guider ? _enchaîna Saphira d'un ton mordant_._

Firnen renâcla de fureur en attendant son ancien guide l'attaquer de manière aussi effrontée. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle et son dragonnier, alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus désespérée, venir reprocher le comportement de leurs disciples était plus qu'une offense, mais une insulte particulièrement ignoble.

_Nous les avons laissés entre les mains des meilleurs magiciens elfiques, _expliqua Firnen avec véhémence. _Nous ne pouvons être simultanément des enseignants, des combattants et des guides. Il nous a fallu choisir quelle priorité devait être le centre de notre attention et nous y consacrer pleinement._

_\- Pourtant, vous êtes tout ce que tu as décrit, _indiqua avec une douceur retrouvée Saphira. _Je crois que vous avez fini par comprendre la délicatesse de la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés quand Eragon et moi sommes partis._

_\- La différence majeure toutefois, c'est que nous n'avons pas décidé de courir après des chimères, _cingla le dragon émeraude.

L'espace d'un instant, Saphira sentit une douleur coupable lui vriller le cœur, ce qu'elle chassa bien vite comme elle l'aurait fait avec un insecte insignifiant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre faiblesse alors qu'elle savait le prix à payer concernant la quête qu'elle avait consenti à effectuer. Eragon le lui avait indiqué elle l'avait moqué en balayant que ce n'était que des évidences. Ils seraient honnis, détestés, oubliés s'ils s'étaient trompés. Et s'ils avaient raison, ils ignoraient encore ce que cela changerait. La voie qu'ils avaient choisi de suivre ne comportait que des obstacles et le moindre n'était pas celui de tout laisser derrière eux.

Il le fallait pourtant et, désormais qu'ils savaient avec certitude là où ils devaient se rendre, ils ne pouvaient pas demander à ceux qui ne croyaient plus en eux de les laisser accomplir la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Ils n'iraient pas seuls de gaieté de cœur mais, si personne n'était d'accord pour les suivre, ils chemineraient en duo, liés par un lien autrement plus fort que la magie, l'amitié ou l'amour éphémère des hommes.

En son for intérieur, elle avait espéré que Firnen et Arya avaient réussi à modifier leurs opinions, qu'ils avaient réfléchi à leurs arguments, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lancés de nouveau dans une course effrénée pour les retrouver uniquement pour les ramener contre leur gré dans les rangs de l'armée elfique. C'était en ce sens qu'ils avaient choisi de leur laisser le tesson à l'aune de leur dernière rencontre. Cet espoir était la seule chimère que la dracène avait eu conscience de pourchasser. Comme toutes les espérances déraisonnables, cette idée se révélait cruellement démentie. Ne restait plus qu'à s'offrir un nouvel adieu en espérant qu'il ne serait pas le dernier.

Etrangement, bien que la peine affluât dans son cœur, la merveilleuse créature bleutée se sentait parfaitement calme. Elle s'était préparée à cette séparation et, aussi douloureuse qu'elle fut, être fixée sur ce qu'elle avait à faire lui permettait de se focaliser dessus, oubliant le reste. Il fallait l'accepter jamais ils n'étaient parvenus à avoir les mêmes visions, l'élève et la maîtresse se révélant toujours en léger décalage. L'heure de combler l'abîme creusé par les années n'était pas venu savoir qu'elle ne viendrait peut-être jamais alimentait sa détermination.

D'une voix ferme, elle indiqua simplement :

_Voilà ce qui nous sépare, Firnen. Nous croyons détenir une solution, vous songez que ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfants. Néanmoins, les faits sont là. Nous n'avons qu'une chance infime de vaincre Galbatorix en le combattant à vos côtés comme vous le souhaitez. Si nous trouvons ce que nous cherchons, les cartes seront de nouveau rebattues._

_\- Et que se passera-t-il si vous ne trouvez jamais l'objet de votre quête ? _demanda le dragon en étirant de nouveau ses ailes de jade, les babines retroussées sur ses dents proéminentes.

Saphira s'était souvent posé la question, tout comme Eragon, pendant leurs longues journées d'errance et leurs interminables nuits d'itinérance. Cependant, ils en étaient bien vite venus à ne plus voir la réponse comme simple et tranchante. Car ils se savaient pour l'instant incapables de triompher du roi, autant sur le plan de la force que sur celui des idées. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, Galbatorix possédait des décennies d'expérience supplémentaires et, autant qu'il ait souffert de leur précédente confrontation, ce n'était rien en comparaison du traumatisme vécu par les deux compagnons. Leurs esprits en reconstruction ne pouvaient vaincre celui qui avait été l'empereur, celui demeurait un roi peu contesté, ils en avaient la certitude.

La décision de partir n'avait pas été prise à la légère mais Saphira comme Eragon en mesuraient les conséquences. Cependant, ils souhaitaient trouver des réponses satisfaisantes afin de contrecarrer Galbatorix. Ils n'avaient pas comme objectifs de simplement le renverser, ils voulaient lui prouver qu'il avait tort, ils voulaient avoir un plan à proposer afin de dessiner l'avenir de l'Alagaësia, ils voulaient se présenter comme une alternative crédible aux sombres desseins du roi. Dans le cas contraire, ils ne se voyaient que comme des agents du chaos. Que cela leur attire l'inimitié de leurs anciens alliés était un fardeau qu'ils acceptaient volontiers d'endosser.

Levant fièrement sa tête et déployant à son tour ses ailes, la dracène répondit donc d'un ton implacable :

_C'est un risque que nous sommes prêts à prendre._

Firnen feula férocement avant de rétorquer d'une voix tout aussi tranchante :

_C'est un risque que nous ne vous laisserons pas prendre._

Saphira grogna à son tour avec véhémence. Personne ne pouvait étiqueter sa conduite. Firnen était devenu trop impertinent, la colère l'aveuglait. La dracène n'était pas près de pardonner cet affront, elle n'avait néanmoins pas le temps de rabattre le caquet de ce jeune insolent à coups de griffes. La nuit était tombée, les étoiles se reflétaient sur leurs carapaces d'écailles et Eragon aurait rapidement besoin qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Bavarder plus longtemps était inutile, se battre n'aurait été qu'une perte d'énergie.

Usant donc du don pour la magie qu'elle avait affûté pendant de longues années, Saphira l'aiguilla avec suffisamment de finesse pour qu'il plaque au sol son reptilien opposant. Ce dernier, surpris par cette attaque soudaine et invisible, siffla de mécontentement, se débattant avec violence contre la force le maintenant dans une position de soumission. Ne prenant pas le temps de savourer son effet, Saphira enchaîna en modulant la terre entourant le dragon émeraude. Ce dernier vit avec une part de frayeur non feinte les rochers se soulever autour de lui, s'arrimer les uns aux autres, formant de grandes chaînes ternes, qui l'entravèrent d'autant plus. Puis, dans un souffle, la dracène acheva son œuvre en soufflant sur sa création, transformant le roc le plus brut en diamant le plus pur, les arcs translucides formant des arceaux d'une solidité inégalable dont Firnen aurait bien du mal à se défaire.

Prenant son envol sans attendre, Saphira surplomba quelques secondes son ancien élève, laissant sa robe bleutée irisée par les éclats des étoiles frapper la rétine de ce dernier. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle ne tarda plus avant de prendre la direction de Prima et ses environs, laissant Firnen se débattre follement dans sa précieuse prison. Elle devait rejoindre Eragon au plus vite désormais. Désarmé comme il l'était, le danger était à son paroxysme, et il le savait tous deux avec une grande acuité.

Car, même si elle était devenue dragonnière depuis peu au regard de son existence, Arya, portée par ses années de lutte, son vécu important et ses sentiments exacerbés, était certainement l'une des plus mortelles guerrières foulant le monde connu.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les affres d'un départ

**Salut à tous,**

**J'ai mis un certain temps à finaliser ce chapitre, mon travail étant assez chronophage.**

**J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les affres d'un départ

Arya avait eu un rictus moqueur en entendant ses paroles. Ses épées se redressèrent d'un cran supplémentaire quand elle rétorqua d'un ton cinglant :

« Je ne suis pas venue chercher des excuses ou des explications, Eragon. Nous nous sommes déjà dit trop de choses. Pourquoi user nos mots en vaines palabres ? »

Puis, ayant achevé sa tirade, elle amorça sa première attaque, bandant ses muscles et agissant comme elle l'aurait fait pour débuter un duel à mort. S'étant préparé à ce type d'issue, Eragon décala sa tête, évitant la pointe vorace prête à gober son œil. D'un mouvement de balancier, il laissa la lame émeraude passer près de son épaule, fendant l'air aussi sûrement qu'elle l'aurait fait avec ses articulations.

Serrant ses mâchoires, le dragonnier effectua un pas de côté afin de laisser son profil découvert à son adversaire. C'était donc ainsi qu'Arya avait choisi de procéder. Plutôt que la douceur du langage oral, la princesse elfique avait préféré la brutalité des paroles de l'acier. Ce n'était certainement pas la méthode favorite du plus jeune opposant mais il s'exprimerait ainsi s'il le fallait. Son ancienne partenaire ne lui laissait de toute façon peu d'autres options.

Déjà elle lui avait beaucoup transmis. Son assaut, aussi franc et précis qu'il se voulut, avait été aussi lisible que prévisible, y compris pour un bretteur ne la connaissant pas aussi bien qu'Eragon, soulignant qu'elle ne se livrait pas encore complètement. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de le dépecer sur place. Néanmoins, à en juger par l'éclat dur venant de passer dans ses pupilles, la guerrière ne conserverait pas longtemps sa mansuétude. Priant pour que Saphira ne soit plus trop loin, il siffla alors entre ses dents un simple « Kausta Brisingr ! ». Ne restait plus qu'à tenir le temps nécessaire.

Une tâche aussi facile à énoncer que délicate à effectuer. Car Arya avait définitivement décidé de se lancer pleinement dans le combat. Ses lames se mirent en mouvements à une vitesse effarante, cinglant dans la pénombre comme des éclats argentés ou irisés de jade, passant tels des frelons furieux à proximité du visage du jeune hybride. Sa danse mortelle semblait sublimer entre les ombres tandis que la guerrière se mouvait, grâcieuse comme une ballerine, vive comme un cobra, gardant la distance juste pour acculer son opposant, l'oppresser sans cesse, ne lui laisser aucun moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Bien plus lourd et gauche, Eragon avait mis toute sa souplesse et son équilibre au service de sa survie, usant de pirouettes toujours plus audacieuses afin de se soustraire au tranchant glacial du métal elfique. Néanmoins, ces deux aspects n'avaient jamais été ses atouts, ce qu'Arya n'ignorait pas, et bien vite, le jeune homme sentit ses insuffisances quand la pointe de l'épée en vif-argent lui arracha un morceau de chair de son avant-bras droit.

La piqûre douloureuse emballa furieusement le cœur du dragonnier, échauffant son sang ainsi que son instinct de survie. N'eût-été la réussite de sa manœuvre initiale, il n'aurait pas hésité à user de la magie afin de s'offrir une respiration bienvenue, au mépris du danger que cela aurait représenté. Toutefois, Arya ne put pousser plus loin son avantage, ne put plus s'appuyer sur son rythme offensif, ne put plus dominer outrageusement leur duel. Enfin, la lame du demi-elfe revint à sa place légitime, se moulant dans la paume de son propriétaire, s'enflammant aussitôt comme un arbre frappé par un éclair, le vif-argent bleuté crachant sa colère dans de grandes gerbes blanchâtres. Avec un sifflement, elle cingla ses homologues mordantes, réprimant leur insolence afin de mieux leur signifier où se trouvait leur place.

Consciente que l'affrontement prenait une nouvelle direction, l'elfe adopta aussitôt une posture plus prudente, ne cessant de se mouvoir en des cercles lents, ses épées positionnées en un entrelac défensif difficile à percer. Eragon s'était également mis en action, ses pas de côté ne cherchant qu'à trouver la bonne distance, le bon angle, la bonne ouverture afin de pouvoir reprendre les échanges métalliques. Le temps s'étira entre eux, inspiration infiniment plus longue que la tonitruante cavalcade initiale pourtant, la tension ne fit que s'épaissir alors que leurs regards, impassibles, concentrés, allaient et venaient en quête d'une faille à exploiter. Ils se faisaient face, d'égal à égal, connaissant la valeur de l'autre, s'estimant autant qu'ils se craignaient, et ce moment de calme éphémère avait l'allure d'une salutation avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle chorégraphie endiablée.

Dès les premiers échanges, un détail avait interpellé Eragon. Arya n'avait aucunement tenté de franchir les barrières mentales érigées autour de son esprit. Le message était suffisamment explicite pour qu'Eragon l'eut cerné et, réajustant sa prise sur son arme, il sut quelle stratégie adoptée au cours du combat qui s'annonçait. Un souffle effleura les limites de sa conscience mais il la repoussa avec douceur. Ce duel, il devait le livrer seul, sans quoi ce qu'il conterait ne serait pas pleinement sincère.

Profitant d'avoir trouvé de solides appuis, l'elfe cessa soudain de se mouvoir, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes brûlantes. Eragon descendit d'un cran son centre de gravité, une flexion presque infime mais suffisante pour que son adversaire tente de passer dans la légère brèche. Son attaque fut aussi explosive que violente, ses lames cognant sur celle de son opposant comme autant de poings rageurs sur des murs, cherchant à fendre, à briser, à écraser. Malgré l'entraînement drastique auquel était resté soumis le plus jeune, ce dernier eut bien du mal à recevoir le poids de ces assauts. Arya avait pris du muscle, ses frappes se révélaient plus puissantes que dans ses souvenirs, sans avoir perdu en précision, et la rage qui l'habitait habillait ses manœuvres d'une aura difficilement soutenable. Elle aurait certainement pu rivaliser avec les mieux bâtis des Kulls en usant de sa force brute.

Néanmoins, Eragon ne laissa pas le doute infiltrer son esprit. Au contraire, calme comme une étendue d'eau protégée de l'extérieur par de hauts murs, il se coula entre les fers de son adversaire, ployant comme des branches dans la tempête, laissant glisser l'acier mordant sur le sien comme le vent le faisait sur sa peau. Usant de sa vivacité, il demeura longuement hors de portée des grands mouvements furieux de son opposante qui, aussi dangereux qu'il fut, perdait en imprévisibilité ce qu'il gagnait en impact.

La colère pouvait faire gagner des guerres mais à la seule condition que la furie étouffe l'ennemi. Eragon, guère impressionné, se contenta de laisser l'orage lui tremper les os avant de répliquer. Son agilité le guida alors qu'il se dégageait un espace entre les mâchoires ouvertes de la guerrière. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu les refermer, le poing du dragonnier vola dans le biceps droit, occasionnant une contusion aussi peu dangereuse que douloureuse. Reculant d'un pas, Eragon saisit l'occasion et, d'une feinte, amena son opposante à attaquer où il le souhaitait, para, effectua un savant moulinet retors, désarmant Arya alors que l'elfe n'avait pas cherché à résister. Toute sa vitesse lui fut alors nécessaire pour repousser du plat de la lame le contre menaçant que la guerrière avait exécuté à l'encontre de son thorax.

Remettant une distance respectable entre eux, le dragonnier ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rictus satisfait filtrer sur son visage. Les traits d'Arya étaient figés dans leur impassibilité. Le premier acte venait de s'achever.

Le tempo du second commença de façon beaucoup plus mesurée tandis qu'Arya reprenait sa marche circulaire avec infiniment plus de lenteur. Adoptant son rythme feutré, Eragon nota à quel point son attitude s'était modifiée. Elle qui semblait s'être perdue sous la coupe de l'exaspération exhalait désormais un calme stupéfiant. Le dos parfaitement droit, les bras détendus, ses déplacements avaient retrouvés la souplesse et la volupté qui les accompagnaient d'ordinaire alors que les iris de la princesse flamboyaient d'une confiance inébranlable. Le dragonnier comprit dès lors qu'il attaquait la partie la plus délicate du duel, le moment charnière, celui de tous les dangers.

Eragon était un bretteur éminent tous ses alliés ou ses ennemis le convenaient, y compris les elfes. Peu de duellistes pouvaient se targuer de pouvoir l'égaler à l'épée. Malheureusement pour lui, nombre comptaient parmi ses adversaires et Arya ne faisait pas exception à la règle. L'esprit libre et dégagé, sa finesse parvenait même à l'emporter sur l'art pratiqué par le jeune hybride. A son sommet, seul Galbatorix aurait pu rivaliser avec la guerrière.

A son sommet, elle avait décidé de se placer comme le perçut Eragon tandis que leurs échanges reprenaient. La danse sauvage qui les avait animés dans les minutes précédentes n'était plus Arya voletait désormais, éclaboussant les échanges de virtuosité, valsant entre les répliques de son opposant, acculant son partenaire avec une aisance frôlant l'insolence. Tout était dosé avec une minutie presque parfaite, subtil mélange de force et d'équilibre, incarnant le talent et le travail acharné de l'elfe. Sa cadence grimpait dans un crescendo asphyxiant alors qu'elle ne paraissait pas se fatiguer, se contentant de jouer sa partition comme une artiste ayant répété ses gammes toute sa vie avant de livrer sa prestation finale. Eragon avait rarement vu spectacle aussi dangereusement beau. Et, sa vie en dépendant, il n'eut plus d'autres choix que de se livrer à corps perdu.

Les lames se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient sans cesse, zébrant la nuit d'éclats tantôt turquoise, tantôt émeraudes, scintillant de crachins orangés et régnant entre les ombres inquiétantes. Chaque assaut était l'occasion d'une riposte, chaque botte d'une réplique, chaque feinte d'une parade. Un coup, l'épaule était visée, l'autre, la hanche, et les deux bretteurs ne tardaient guère à se rejeter loin de leurs cibles, magnifiant leurs échanges de sauts surhumains et de réceptions assurées. Bien en peine aurait été un œil extérieur pour déterminer lequel avait pris l'avantage dans ce tourbillon d'échanges à la beauté funeste.

Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Des années durant, ils s'étaient entraînés, voyageant ensemble, variant les exercices, parfois jusque tard dans la nuit, continuant de guerroyer à l'heure où le monde était assoupi, soustrayant ainsi leurs secrets partagés aux regards indiscrets. De fait, il était presque impossible pour eux de surprendre leur opposant chacune de leurs décisions semblait être anticipée par leur adversaire, chacun de leurs assauts avortés, chacune de leurs feintes déchiffrées. Leurs corps paraissaient s'être imprégnés des capacités de leur partenaire, réagissant avant même que leur esprit n'ait muri de réflexion, laissant la chair diriger le duel et décider de son dénouement.

Alors que leur étreinte s'éternisait, il devint de plus en plus clair que ce serait le plus endurant qui l'emporterait. A ce petit jeu, Eragon était souvent sorti vainqueur. Néanmoins, il se douta qu'Arya l'avait sciemment entrainé sur ce terrain précis. Comme si elle souhaitait lui montrer un élément nouveau. Comme si elle cherchait à faire montre de talents cachés. Comme si elle avait des preuves à avancer. Ce sentiment étonna quelque peu le dragonnier mais, curieux, il ne ralentit pas le rythme, souhaitant entendre ce que son homologue tenait tant à lui murmurer.

La gifle le laissa pantois une seconde. En un éclair, Arya était parvenue à accélérer d'un cran supplémentaire, malgré la fatigue, malgré les courbatures, malgré la douleur. Sa lame était devenue floue alors qu'elle avait écarté celle d'Eragon dans un fulgurant assaut tourbillonnant avant de partir en un arc flou en direction de la tête du jeune hybride. Dans un réflexe, ce dernier s'était détourné et seule la pointe lui avait arraché un peu d'épiderme. La souffrance s'était toutefois révélée perçante alors qu'il avait battu vivement en retraite et le sang avait un aspect sombre quand il avait teinté la pulpe de ses doigts.

Avec difficulté, le jeune homme s'était retenu de siffler d'admiration. Elle avait encore progressé. Quelles limites lui restait-elle à repousser ? Elle n'avait pas encore cent-vingt ans mais elle était déjà l'atout majeur de son peuple. Le respect qu'Eragon ressentait à son égard se raviva alors qu'il la regardait intensément. L'éclat douloureux qu'il vit passer dans ses prunelles acheva de la confondre.

Le dernier acte de leur affrontement pouvait commencer.

Le changement n'aurait pas été perceptible pour un étranger mais Eragon le ressentit dès que la lame verte frappa la surface métallique de sa propre extension de bras. La tristesse chargeait l'épée d'Arya d'une chape de plomb, teintée également de regrets, d'incompréhension et de culpabilité. L'elfe aurait certainement eu bien des difficultés avant de pouvoir verbaliser ce panel d'émotions il n'avait suffi que d'un échange pour que le dragonnier ne le comprenne avec limpidité.

Cela ne faisait pas diminuer le degré de dangerosité de son adversaire, cette dernière continuant de se mouvoir avec toujours autant de vivacité et de technicité, mais Eragon trouvait que ses attaques se faisaient moins tranchantes, moins acharnées. Cette impression purement subjective n'était toutefois pas très juste. Ce n'était pas le degré de férocité d'Arya qui avait diminué mais les nuances qu'elle y avait apporté ne faisait que lui donner l'envie de les étouffer, d'éteindre leur violence, de tempérer l'âcreté de leur message. Persuadé de mériter la colère de l'elfe, il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter les remords et la mélancolie qu'elle lui renvoyait. Il voulait les voir disparaître. Il voulait qu'il ne se manifeste plus. Il aurait voulu qu'ils n'existent jamais.

Son agressivité se décupla alors qu'Arya se mit à reculer. Elle avait été le fauve, lui la proie leurs rôles s'inversaient désormais. Eragon ne se défendait plus, il acculait l'elfe, refermait ses portes de sortie, environnait son corps de coups menaçants. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à faire ressurgir la haine au sein du vif-argent émeraude. Au contraire, la peine ne cessait de s'amplifier alors que l'urgence agrippait le fil de sa lame. Le dragonnier le savait, il était en train de renouveler les erreurs passées, ne parvenant pas à suffisamment séquestrer ses émotions négatives. Arya seule parvenait à le toucher aussi profondément. Alors, perdant tout sens de la mesure, il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre son œuvre afin de s'approcher plus près, toujours plus près, infiltrant le cercle de sa partenaire.

Rapidement survint le moment où, trop proches pour manipuler correctement leurs armes, ils entravèrent leurs lames entre leurs corps presque accolés. En un mouvement instinctif, Arya leva une main afin de repousser son assaillant dans un réflexe, Eragon saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne son torse.

Tels deux félins, leurs pupilles étirées en de fines fentes, les deux opposants restèrent ainsi statufiés une seconde, le souffle court, leurs corps en ébullition tendus à quelques pouces l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus connu une telle proximité depuis de nombreux mois. Eragon pouvait cerner le moindre détail du visage de l'elfe dans la pénombre. Comme depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce de se contours, la finesse de ses traits, la joliesse de son expression. Même affublée de son masque de guerrière, elle demeurait la personne la plus attirante qu'il n'eut jamais côtoyée.

La vérité le frappa percuta son esprit au moment où il formula cette pensée. Il sut aussitôt qu'il avait perdu. Leur duel de force en premier lieu, car si magie avait été utilisé, il n'aurait pu arrêter toute attaque d'Arya dans cette position. Le combat contre lui-même ensuite, car il n'était pas parvenu à aller au-delà de ses sentiments, une nouvelle fois. Son ultime illusion enfin, car si repousser l'image de l'elfe lui était désormais aisée quand la distance les séparait, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de rouvrir ses failles dès lors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle était sa plus grande force et sa faiblesse la plus redoutable. Et, malgré leur envie de dialogue, ils ne se comprenaient toujours pas.

_Eragon…_

L'avertissement de Saphira ne fut pas nécessaire. Le dragonnier relâcha son étreinte au moment où l'elfe effectuait un mouvement pour s'arracher à sa poigne. Leurs armes cessèrent de s'étreindre quand ils effectuèrent un pas en retrait chacun, demeurant toutefois côte à côte en se fixant d'un regard brûlant. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup échangé mais leurs postures tendues ne trompaient pas. Il semblerait qu'aussi vain que ce fut, palabrer se montrât nécessaire.

Projetant son esprit vers celui de l'elfe, le dragonnier n'eut qu'à l'effleurer pour que celle-ci se hérisse de pics acérés. Frissonnant, Eragon marqua un temps d'arrêt avant que les défenses érigées ne fussent abaissées avec lenteur et circonspection alors que son interlocutrice reconnaissait les couleurs grisées de sa conscience. Le dragonnier lui-même, tandis que sa conscience s'imprégnait de celle de son ancienne partenaire, fut un temps submergé par la musicalité si atypique de l'elfe. Cette touche d'exotisme. Cette harmonie enivrante. Cette douceur teintée de brutalité, cette tendresse frappée par l'amertume. Toujours aussi enivrante, toujours aussi dangereuse. Eragon dut faire un effort de volonté pour demeurer à la lisière du royaume d'Arya.

_Pourquoi demeures-tu aussi obstiné ?_

La question claqua dans son esprit, y laissant une brûlure cuisante comme l'aurait la mèche d'un fouet. Ne se départant toutefois pas de son calme, le dragonnier répondit d'un ton laconique :

_Parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse aux questions de Galbatorix._

_\- Pourquoi m'avoir permis de te retrouver dans ce cas ? _interrogea la guerrière, et son ton se fit moins mordant.

\- _Parce que je voulais connaître l'état du monde une dernière fois avant mon départ, _répondit franchement le dragonnier. _J'ignore combien de temps me seront nécessaires pour parvenir à percer les secrets de la magie._

_\- Renonce donc à cette folie, Eragon, _rétorqua Arya, sa voix se faisant insistante mais départie de toute trace de supplication. _Comment veux-tu que nous vainquions Galbatorix si tu ne joins pas ta force à la nôtre ?_

_\- Vaincre Galbarorix pour y laisser quoi à la place ? _demanda aigrement le jeune hybride. _Je ne tiens pas à devenir le dragonnier des cendres. Ni le porte-drapeau de la déchéance de mon peuple. A quoi bon renverser un tyran si c'est pour ignorer la noirceur de l'avenir proposé ?_

_\- Eragon, entends-tu tes paroles ? _s'indigna l'elfe. _Les mots de Galbatorix ont obscurci ton jugement et la défaite a brisé ton espoir. Mais tu ne peux pas renoncer à te battre, poursuivant des réponses chimériques, parce que ton ennemi possède une vision en laquelle il croit plus que toi. Tu es jeune, Eragon, Galbatorix a vécu. Ses convictions sont fortes, les tiennes sont encore en construction. Cela ne signifie pas que tu dois renoncer à celles que tu avais réussi à créer dès la première fois qu'elles se font bousculer. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as vu._

_\- Mais qu'ai-je donc vu, Arya ?_

Le dragonnier avait laissé filtrer son agacement, laissant sa partenaire interdite. Toutefois, le jeune hybride avait vivement éteint le feu de sa colère, sachant qu'elle ne le servirait pas à convaincre son interlocutrice. Il avait même depuis longtemps renoncé à cette utopie.

Pourtant, alors que leurs esprits se trouvaient ainsi étroitement en contact, il choisit sur un coup de tête de ne plus s'exprimer par des mots mais de laisser infuser les conclusions des réflexions qui avaient agité son sommeil éveillé une fois le cauchemar d'Urû'baen vécu.

Cela avait été comme se réveiller après un rêve très réaliste mais éloigné de la réalité. Comme se retrouver groggy après avoir subi un uppercut et prendre conscience que le flou devant sa vision venait de s'estomper. Comme saisir ses insuffisances et mesurer l'étendue de son ignorance.

Eragon n'avait longtemps rien compris à la politique. Elevé par un paysan, éloigné des us et coutumes de la cour, il n'avait pu cerner la complexité des manœuvres du pouvoir qu'en se frottant à son usage. Novice et maladroit, il avait de fait été pendant des années manipulable, corvéable, engoncé dans des paradigmes manichéens dont il croyait à la véracité. Le monde paraissait alors bien simple, scindé en deux groupes comme les faces d'une pièce en opposition. Les bons et les vilains. Les rebelles contre les impériaux. Les libérateurs contre le tyran.

Certes, avec le temps, il avait fini par affiner ses positions, appris à nuancer ses propos, notamment aidé par les manigances pour la succession royale des nains ou son changement de point de vue sur les Urgals. Ce n'était toutefois que des exceptions dans sa vision du monde et, comme un adolescent, le dragonnier en apprentissage s'était persuadé qu'il avait compris les problèmes essentiels, certain d'avoir trouvé leur solution. Elle se résumait en un simple acte : faire tomber Galbatorix, souverain démoniaque, figure diabolique, homme responsable de tous les péchés du monde.

Puis, la bataille d'Urû'baen avait fait exploser le miroir derrière lequel il s'était réfugié.

Le problème se résumait simplement. Eragon n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi son ennemi avait agi et continuait de façonner le monde. Il avait décidé de s'opposer à lui car il avait détruit la caste des dragonniers. Or, Eragon était leur héritier, il était légitime qu'il lui fasse payer cet odieux acte de trahison. Cependant, c'était ce qu'en avait dit Brom et les elfes. Et, aussi bienveillants qu'ils fussent, il s'agissait de leurs convictions. Le jeune hybride, en lui-même, n'avait pas de raison personnelle pour combattre l'empereur. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il devait. Et la faiblesse de ses résolutions avait volé en éclats quand le combat les opposant avait débuté.

Galbatorix possédait sa part d'ombre. Eragon n'en doutait pas, n'en doutait plus, certain qu'un monarque capable de s'allier aux Ra'zacs ou aux Ombres ne pouvaient être parfaitement sain d'esprit. Il était également vrai que l'empereur n'hésitait pas à recourir à la violence, à la destruction, qu'il savait se montrer fourbe et cruel, arrogant, à la hauteur de son pouvoir. Le souverain ne se montrait pas réticent à user de sa force pour se faire respecter il n'était pas avare ni en menaces, ni en intimidations.

Néanmoins, cela n'en faisait ni une figure maléfique, ni une figure isolée. Galbatorix n'avait fait que jouer avec les règles de la politique et, en un certain sens, il s'était révélé un maître dans ce domaine. Certes, sa puissance expliquait que bien peu aient cherché à lui faire face, mais il aurait été injuste de ne sélectionner que cette raison pour expliquer sa longévité.

La vérité était qu'une partie du royaume, des nobles les plus glorieux jusqu'aux plus frêles des paysans, aimait le monarque. Son régime était autoritaire mais guère plus que celui des rois précédents qu'il avait renversé en même temps que l'ordre des dragonniers. Les lois qu'il avait faites passer avaient permis de restaurer une certaine prospérité commerciale, les taxes instaurées s'étaient révélées plus justes et équitables au fur et à mesure que son règne s'était allongé. Incontesté, l'empereur n'avait pas hésité à destituer des représentants incompétents de hautes fonctions, à s'entourer de conseillers judicieux, à punir des nobles contestant ses ordres. Des efforts nombreux avaient été réalisé concernant le réseau de transport, le trafic maritime, l'anéantissement des troupes de pillards et de voleurs. Pendant de nombreuses années, malgré les Vardens, le Surda, les nains et les elfes, l'Empire avait été un territoire sûr.

De fait, placé face à cette réalité brute, le jeune homme s'était révélé incapable de reprendre son combat, débarrassé de ses chimères remplacées par un vide glaçant. Ce d'autant plus que ses découvertes amères n'étaient pas réduites qu'à ces quelques constats.

La question de la magie était cruciale dans l'équilibre du monde. Or, peu d'hommes étaient capables d'en user, faisant ainsi dangereusement pencher la balance dans leur sens. Galbatorix était conscient de ce problème il avait une réponse à lui apporter. Il voulait contrôler la magie, la lier, la réduire à sa plus faible expression afin que les magiciens ne représentent plus un danger pour l'humanité. Voilà pourquoi le souverain avait passé autant d'années à rechercher le Mot. Le nom véritable de la Magie. Afin de succéder au Peuple Gris qui n'avait que partiellement mené sa quête. Afin de réussir là où les dragonniers avaient indéniablement failli.

Le contrôle absolu entre les mains d'un seul homme.

Eragon frissonnait toujours en formulant cette pensée. Rien que pour cette idée aussi fantasmagorique qu'horrifique, Galbatorix devait être arrêté. L'Alagaësia ne pouvait dépendre du bon vouloir d'un unique individu. Les hommes, aussi forts soient-ils, étaient faillibles et les forces occultes n'avaient pas leurs défauts. Qu'importât celui qui finirait avec un tel pouvoir, il finirait invariablement vaincu. Le roi ne faisait que creuser le début de sa tombe en ne le remarquant pas.

Néanmoins, le problème demeurait et, à sa grande honte, Eragon n'avait réussi à n'être satisfait par aucune autre réponse.

Une partie des elfes, hautains, certains de leur force, tous touchés par la grâce de la magie, souhaitaient placés les humains sous leur tutelle. A leurs yeux, les hommes éphémères n'étaient que des enfants turbulents. Il était temps de mettre un terme à leur agitation et de restaurer la paix, même si cela devait passer par une guerre sanglante, une juste reddition et une nouvelle génération de dragonnier débarrassé de ses imparfaits braillards. Une solution radicale, loin de faire l'unanimité, mais qui, après des décennies passées à n'être que murmurer, avait fini par rallier de plus en plus bruyants adeptes jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de leur hiérarchie. La bataille d'Urû'baen avaient laissé des marques profondes. Islanzadi elle-même conservait des traces indélébiles sur son corps meurtri et son esprit brisé par la rage des dragons n'était jamais pleinement revenu. Un conseil dirigeait désormais les oreilles pointues et son regard sur les hommes n'était pas tendre. Un jour viendrait où ils n'hésiteraient plus à franchir le pas dans un silence feutré approbateur.

Arya faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient tus. Eragon ne l'ignorait pas, elle était loin d'approuvée une telle démarche. Mais, lasse des manœuvres, des manigances et des manipulations, elle avait refusé de prendre place au conseil, se plaçant sous sa responsabilité afin de mieux se concentrer sur les combats en cours, son apprentissage en tant que dragonnière puis son rôle de maîtresse auprès de la nouvelle génération. Une décision en apparence sage mais tâchée des stigmates de la lâcheté. Princesse de son peuple, Arya avait trop pleuré les sacrifices de sa famille, de la mort de son père à sa relation dégradée avec une mère désormais incapable de la reconnaître, pour accepter de reprendre un flambeau vacillant. D'autant plus que l'héritage royal n'était pas aussi simple dans l'organisation elfique. Tant qu'Islanzadi vivrait, la question ne se poserait pas mais le temps était compté. Et Arya ne se battrait pas pour marcher dans ses traces.

Le jeune hybride ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Ils avaient trop vécu, trop voyagé, trop partagé pour qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Pourtant, une partie de son âme lui reprochait sa lâcheté. L'elfe avait préféré épouser d'autres objectifs que celui de diriger un mouvement, ne se sentant pas capable de porter de telles responsabilités sur ses épaules. Une pensée qui aurait pu être louable s'il était venu de quelqu'un d'autre mais un choix décevant aux yeux d'Eragon.

Dans les autres personnes ayant perdu grâce aux yeux du dragonnier, le peuple nain figurait en bonne position. Les désaccords profonds les opposant aux elfes n'avaient fait que se creuser après la destruction de l'armée des alliés dans les affres de la défaite. Le poids des rancœurs, le tribut des morts avaient achevé de mener à la dissolution complète des anciennes alliances. Déterminés à ne plus se mêler des affaires d'un monde qu'ils honnissaient, les nains s'étaient enfermés dans les Beors, fermant leurs portes à quiconque voulant s'introduire sur leur territoire. Eragon n'avait pu y mener une dernière visite que grâce à son appartenance au Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Orik était encore le roi mais son titre était devenu aussi creux que ses convictions suivies. Le fier nain n'avait eu d'autres choix de plier. Et l'hybride ne serait plus jamais le bienvenu dans son domaine.

Quant aux Urgarls… Eragon préférait ne pas repenser au funeste destin que ce peuple avait dû subir.

Les sombres perspectives n'avaient fait toutefois fait que renforcer la détermination du jeune homme. Peu à peu rejeté de tous, il n'avait plus eu en tête que de trouver ce qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de rechercher depuis qu'il était devenu dragonnier. Une légitimité. De celle des voix qui portent parmi les peuples. Celle qu'on lui avait toujours dénié devant ses insuffisances. Celle dont il se considérait indigne alors que ses convictions se faisaient toujours friables. Celle qu'il bâtissait peu à peu, renforçant son âme, sachant qu'elle ne deviendrait éclatante qu'au moment où cette dernière aurait atteint la force du diamant.

Arya le fixait d'un air interdit alors que leurs regards féroces, le silence et la tension ayant remplacé les mots dans leur dialogue. Sa dernière phrase s'était envolée depuis de longues secondes mais elle semblait encore flottée entre eux. Avaient-ils encore des éléments à s'échanger tandis que leur incompréhension ne faisait que s'épaissir entre eux ?

_Eragon… Crois-tu vraiment qu'un passé aussi lointain contiendra les réponses que tu cherches ?_

La voix d'Arya s'était faite friable, au grand étonnement de l'hybride, comme si elle cherchait à ce qu'il la rassure, comme une enfant qui aurait voulu qu'on écarte l'obscurité du monde pour qu'elle n'ait plus à craindre les ombres. Jamais la princesse elfique n'avait laissé filtrer une telle fragilité.

Aussi, sa réponse fut prononcée avec autant de franchise que de force :

_Je cherche à étudier ce que les individus d'autrefois ont fait afin de mieux ajuster les choix que je devrai faire. Je veux trouver en quoi ils ont failli afin que l'on puisse moduler favorablement notre avenir. Je sais que le temps nous ait compté._

Comme rassénérée par l'impact de ses propos, Arya redressa la tête, la fierté ayant repris sa place sur ses traits angéliques. Droite, elle fit face à son interlocuteur, les pupilles scintillantes, et sa voix avait repris toute sa dureté quand elle indiqua :

_Je ne pourrai pas te retenir, Eragon. Tu es un dragonnier et, à ce titre, tu es libre de diriger tes pas, y compris là où nul ne saura te suivre. J'espère toutefois que tu as conscience que le monde continuera de se mouvoir en ton absence. Des guerres éclateront. Des hommes mourront. Du sang coulera jusqu'à ce que les herbes changent de couleur, trop longtemps abreuvées d'écarlate. Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Sans nul doute que nos positions ne seront plus jamais aussi proches si l'avenir est aussi sombre que tu le crains._

_\- Je suis prêt à courir le risque, _répondit le jeune homme, ne laissant pas sa détermination faillir.

\- _Alors nos chemins sont prêts à se séparer de nouveau, _rétorqua d'un ton sans équivoque la dragonnière, ne laissant rien paraître de ses troubles intérieurs.

Plongeant une main dans sa tunique, elle en ressortit un tesson rouge où deux dragons entrelacés avaient été gravés dans des traits d'une finesse inhumaine. Bien qu'il s'y fut préparé, Eragon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une puissante onde de nostalgie mêlée de mélancolie assaillir ses entrailles. Il avait eu besoin de toute sa magie pour créer une œuvre aussi proche de la perfection, chaque segment du dessin lui ayant pris de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie tandis que Saphira lui avait servi de modèle. Depuis toujours impressionné par les créations elfiques, il s'était mis en tête de les égaler. Bien qu'il s'en fut approché, il ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir atteint son objectif, mais le résultat lui avait suffisamment plu pour qu'il ne le confie à la princesse elfique, chargé d'une part de son énergie afin d'agir comme une boussole permettant de le retrouver n'importe où en Alagaësia. Une preuve de sa confiance. Une bouée de sécurité afin d'être certain de la revoir un jour.

Cette dernière ancre allait bientôt disparaître tandis qu'Arya fit voleter lentement la poterie ciselée jusqu'à son créateur. Quand ce dernier la reçut dans les mains, il put constater qu'elle n'avait pas été modifiée, comme si même le temps n'avait pu agir dessus. Elle demeurait lisse, brillante, ses atours aussi fins qu'au premier jour.

Relevant les yeux vers la princesse elfique, il chercha comment achever cette conversation quand Arya le surprit en reprenant :

_Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir, Eragon. Roran… J'ignore si tu le reverras un jour mais… Il n'est plus celui que tu as connu._

\- _Il avait déjà beaucoup changé lors de notre dernière rencontre, _grinça Eragon, amer. _Il s'est montré moins stoïque que toi quand il a su mes intentions._

\- _Malheureusement, il n'a jamais tu sa colère, _affirma Arya avec gravité. _Certains de mes compatriotes se sont montrés très… intéressés par son comportement. Il est devenu dangereux, Eragon. Si dangereux que j'ignore jusqu'à quel point son rôle sera important dans les combats à venir._

Le dragonnier carra ses mâchoires et ses poings se refermèrent de façon instinctive. Roran, l'une des seuls membres encore vivant de sa famille. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de sa détresse, il ne l'ignorait pas. Et le jeune homme avait plongé dans un deuil aussi profond que pathologique. Sa raison vacillante était la source de son pouvoir et la force de la cascade de doutes empoisonnant son cousin tandis qu'il songeait aux moyens de l'aider. Eragon ignorait si quiconque fut capable de faire revenir la sagesse dans l'âme tourmentée de l'humain. Il savait qu'il serait amené à se confronter à ces tourments, si jamais Roran demeurait en vie suffisamment longtemps. Néanmoins, les incertitudes autour de son cousin ne pouvaient le détourner de sa quête.

Fixant intensément Arya, il répliqua simplement d'un ton acerbe :

\- _Tu feras ce qui doit être fait. Je ne te demanderai pas de sauver l'âme de Roran, ce n'est pas ta responsabilité._

\- _Je ferai ce qui me paraît juste, _ajusta Arya. _Je m'en excuserais le temps venu si les choses venaient à mal tourner._

\- _Il y a tant d'excuses que nous devrons formuler quand tout sera achevé, _murmura en retour Eragon avec un ton fataliste.

Sur cette dernière phrase, de puissants courants d'air vinrent balayer l'espace entre les deux protagonistes tandis que Saphira, plus majestueuse et grandiloquente que jamais, vint avec grâce se poser aux côtés de son dragonnier. Nullement surprise par son intrusion, la princesse elfique se recula d'un pas, portant deux doigts à ses lèvres avant d'incliner respectueusement sa tête.

_Arya, _murmura simplement la dracène en allongeant légèrement le cou jusqu'à venir effleurer l'épiderme frémissant de l'elfe. _Il est si triste de nous revoir si peu et en de si sombres circonstances._

\- _Ta peine est partagée, _répondit la princesse. _Même si tu n'as pas été tendre avec Firnen._

\- _Ton dragonneau a encore besoin d'être dégrossi, _répliqua simplement Saphira en agitant son encolure. _Ce sera la dernière leçon que je lui donnerai dans cette existence. Tout aura bien changé si nous sommes à nous revoir un jour._

\- _J'espère que tu sauras encore me reconnaître en une alliée si ce temps est amené à venir, _indiqua la dragonnière avec une pâle ironie.

\- _Je l'espère pour toi aussi, _acheva Saphira, ne cherchant pas à voiler sa dureté.

Eragon avait profité de leur échange silencieux pour se glisser à sa place, au creux du cou, et ses yeux contemplaient une dernière fois le tesson où palpitait les relents de son énergie. Fermant un instant les paupières afin de mettre un terme à son sort, il ressentit un poids effroyable s'écraser sur ses épaules. Plus aucun lien tangible ne le retenait auprès de son passé. Ne demeuraient que les souvenirs et les émotions.

Amenant son regard en direction d'Arya, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait de même et ils purent une dernière fois emmêlés le flux de leurs émotions circulant derrière leurs iris. Manquant de peu de se faire submerger, Eragon ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter à haute voix, leurs liens d'esprits toujours actifs prouvant sa sincérité :

« J'aurais aimé que nous demeurions au lac de Kamora pour l'éternité. »

Aussi touchée qu'elle fût par cette déclaration, Arya n'en laissa rien montrée sur son expression. Toutefois, Eragon ressentit une perturbation dans leur connexion mentale. Bien vite, il comprit que la princesse elfique y avait lentement mis un terme, le vide laissé lui laissant une impression glaciale. Saphira vint vite réchauffer l'obscurité d'une douceur bienfaisante cela ne suffit pourtant point à réchauffer le cœur meurtri du jeune hybride. Après toutes ces années, n'apprendrait-il donc jamais ?

Cependant, un mouvement de la princesse l'intrigua alors qu'elle s'approchait de la boule de feu scintillante qu'Eragon avait créé. Une fois à la hauteur de la sphère éclatante, la princesse agita ses doigts autour, dressant des rayons dorés dans les flammes, la rendant plus sauvage, plus vivace, plus spectaculaire. Dans un souffle, elle l'envoya brusquement en direction du jeune homme, réchauffant autant sa peau glacée que son âme blessée. Ce ne fut que quand il reçut le petit astre en ébullition que la princesse consentit à répondre :

« Tu es encore jeune, Eragon. Mais une part de moi envie ton insouciance. »

Ils n'eurent qu'à plonger une dernière fois dans les pupilles dans l'autre pour comprendre l'étendue de leur sacrifice. Puis, Saphira s'arracha de l'écorce terrestre, emmenant son dragonnier sur la route qu'il avait choisi de suivre. Et l'unique larme versée par Arya gagna sa mémoire où elle demeurerait éternellement.


End file.
